Roman
by MellePsyche
Summary: Une variation de la Belle et la Bete dans le gout des films de Tim Burton, avec un peu de Pirates des Caraibes, pas mal de litterature française et surtout beaucoup de moi...
1. Chapter 1

« _Enigme ténébreuse à jamais solitaire, il se tenait, de corps comme d'esprit, à l'écart de ses hommes_ »

**James Matthew Barrie, Peter Pan**

**I**

C'était le mois d'avril. Les cerisiers étaient alors en pleine floraison et parfumaient l'air doux de ce début de printemps, faisant danser leurs légers pétales roses au gré des brises, tels des papillons. Je venais à peine d'emménager à Combe Hill : ce château aux allures gothiques bordait la côte sud-est de l'Angleterre et était le seul domaine visible à des lieux à la ronde. Combe Hill me plaisait en tous points : ses escaliers tortueux, ses plafonds aux allures de nef et ses couloirs étroits menant à des pièces inconnues convenaient à mon esprit avide d'aventures et de romanesque. Des armures couvertes de poussière attendaient dans les coins que quelqu'un vienne les réveiller, des tableaux à la peinture assombrie par les ans ornaient les murs, et leurs portraits semblaient fixer l'au-delà de leurs yeux éteints depuis une éternité.

Derrière cet immense manoir s'étendait un vaste jardin sur lequel, visiblement, la nature avait repris ses droits depuis longtemps. Les allées étaient recouvertes de mousse et de mauvaises herbes, les buissons croissaient dans toutes les directions, et le lierre grimpait le long de la façade pour recouvrir les fenêtres, grands vitraux en forme de longs arcs cintrés. Des sculptures torturées entouraient la lourde porte d'entrée en bois de chêne, au milieu de laquelle on pouvait voir un heurtoir en argent en forme de diable.

Le fait que ce château soit au bord d'une falaise, comme prêt de tomber, ajoutait à ses multiples charmes. Les planchers craquaient, le vent s'engouffrait en sifflant, et chacun de ces bruits rendait la maison vivante, comme peuplée par les fantômes des gens qui l'avaient habitée auparavant. J'avais déjà visité les moindres recoins, monté les longues tours noires avant même de me consacrer aux choses les plus essentielles de mon installation.

Quelques mois auparavant, au cours d'un voyage, j'étais tombée en admiration devant la façade de cet imposant château, décorée de balcons et de sculptures d'un style qui n'était ni tout à fait celui du Moyen Age, ni tout à fait celui de la Renaissance. En voyant ce chef d'œuvre, je me suis dit alors que j'avais enfin trouvé la demeure qui hantait mes rêves, et je décidai sur-le-champ de changer complètement de vie afin de venir vivre en Angleterre. Je n'aurais pu nulle part trouver un château semblable, et j'aurai vendu tout ce que je possédais pour l'obtenir. Etrangement, il n'appartenait à personne et le pays me l'avait presque donné. On aurait dit que c'était un soulagement pour les habitants de la région.

Après m'être installée, je m'aperçus après quelques jours, à force de parcourir en tous sens cette maison où je me sentais enfin chez moi, ne trouvant mes racines nulle part, que quelque chose n'était pas normal dans cette demeure : la chambre qui, au troisième étage, aurait dû logiquement faire la même taille que la pièce qui se trouvait juste en dessous d'elle, n'en faisait que la moitié. Par curiosité, je tapai contre la cloison la plus au nord.

Comme je l'avais espéré, celle-ci sonnait creux. Une autre pièce se trouvait donc derrière. Je dévalai les escaliers à la recherche de mes outils, et remontai totalement essoufflée. J'observai le mur. Visiblement, il y avait eu là auparavant une porte qu'on avait décidé de condamner. Les briques n'étaient pas placées de la même manière sur un rectangle de la taille d'une porte. A grands coups de marteau, j'entrepris d'abattre le mur, pleine d'espérance. En délogeant les briques au fur et à mesure, je réussis enfin à percer un trou, dont je délogeai les pierres à coups de pieds. Derrière, je vis là la plus belle chose dont j'aurai jamais pu rêver : cette pièce était une bibliothèque.

Etant amoureuse des livres depuis ma plus tendre enfance, vivant par et pour eux, rien n'aurait su me procurer plus de plaisir. La pièce était meublée dans un style hétéroclite : chaque pièce du mobilier appartenait à une époque différente, et pourtant tout s'accordait admirablement, comme si le temps s'était chargé d'arranger les choses. Je restai étourdie pendant quelques secondes, humant l'odeur de poussière et de vieux livres humides.

Le petit voltaire en velours rouge et or, usé jusqu'à la trame, semblait avoir été fait pour le bureau en acajou placé devant lui. Sur celui-ci était posé un encrier et des plumes encore tâchées, comme si on venait juste de s'en servir. Les rideaux cramoisis cachant à moitié les fenêtres étaient lourds de poussière, mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant, pour moi, c'était les murs remplis de rangées d'étagères en bois sombre. Remplie d'excitation, je m'acharnai sur le mur afin de pouvoir rentrer dans cette pièce au plus vite.

Je vis étalés là sous mes yeux plus de trésors que je n'en avais jamais vus de ma vie. Il y avait des milliers de livres de toutes tailles et de toutes sortes, mais, chose étrange, tous étaient, après examen rapide, antérieurs à la fin du XIX ème siècle. Je conçus alors l'idée de les lire tous, l'un après l'autre, dans l'ordre où ils avaient été déposés par la main de leur ancien propriétaire. Il y avait des éditions extrêmement rares, et même plusieurs incunables que je n'osais pas seulement effleurer de mes doigts indignes. Aucun classement n'ordonnait ces livres, on aurait dit que leur dernier lecteur les avait placés là au fil des ans, du hasard et des occasions.

Je me mis alors, à partir de ce jour, à dévorer des dizaines d'essais, de romans, de biographies écrites en anglais, souvent en français, espagnol ou italien. Mon lecteur avait bon goût. On ne trouvait dans sa bibliothèque que des grands noms et des livres de tous horizons, de toutes langues.

Un jour, dans le tiroir du bureau que je n'avais pas encore osé ouvrir, je trouvai un énorme paquet de feuillets grossièrement taillés intitulé en anglais : « Mémoires de l'infortuné capitaine Roman Sellington ». Il avait été déposé avec un volume de poésie d'Alfred de Vigny, visiblement maintes fois consulté. J'ouvris le premier, connaissant par cœur le second, qui faisait partie de mes nombreux livres de chevet, et fus très étonnée de découvrir que l'écriture en était manuscrite. C'était un journal de bord tenu avec soin, dont les lignes étaient tracées d'une écriture fine, longue et racée. J'en déduisis en l'étudiant que l'auteur devait être un homme, et qui plus est un homme anglais des plus cultivés. Je l'ouvris au hasard, prise de cette même ferveur qui devait posséder les archéologues fouillant les tombeaux égyptiens, et lu le premier passage qui me tombait sous les yeux :

« Il me semble que cela fait des siècles que nous errons sur les mers. Nous avons parcouru tous les océans de ce globe, visité des milliers de villes, et pourtant mon cœur est toujours rempli d'une langueur et d'un vide que toutes ces découvertes et ces voyages ne pourront jamais combler. Mon équipage cherche des consolations dans tout ce qu'il peut : l'alcool, les richesses, les femmes ; mais moi, je n'ai que faire des richesses, l'alcool ne me fait rien oublier, et les bras d'une femme ne pourront jamais me consoler de la perte de ma chère Lisa. Nous sommes maudits par ma faute, et par ma faute nous sommes condamnés à errer éternellement. Jamais nous ne trouverons le repos. »

Le journal, après un bref examen, était tout rempli de ces mêmes pensées. Le capitaine semblait éternellement malheureux, il n'y avait pas un jour où un événement soit venu le distraire de sa fatale mélancolie. Il y avait parfois, jetés là comme pour s'en souvenir, des bribes de textes ou de poèmes, dont un, à la dernière page, en français, que je me mis à lire :

« Il s'est trouvé parfois, comme pour faire voir  
Que du bonheur en nous est encore le pouvoir  
Deux âmes, s'élevant sur les plaines du monde  
Toujours l'une pour l'autre existence féconde,  
Puissantes à sentir avec un feu pareil  
Double et brûlant rayon né d'un même soleil  
Semblables dans leur vol aux deux ailes d'un ange,  
Ou, tels que des nuits les jumeaux radieux  
D'un fraternel éclat illumine les cieux.  
Si l'homme a séparé leur Ardeur mutuelle,  
C'est alors que l'on voit et rapide et fidèle  
Chacune, de la foule écartant l'épaisseur,  
Traverser l'univers et voler à sa sœur. »

Au dessous de ce poème, que je reconnaissais être un extrait du recueil de poésie de Vigny joint avec le manuscrit, était inscrit ce passage, tâché par les larmes : « Ce poème aurait pu être ton préféré, ma douce Lisa, comme il fait partie des miens. Tu étais cet ange pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas l'homme qui nous a séparés, ce sont la mort et la malédiction ; et, malgré tous mes efforts, jamais je ne pourrai te rejoindre, car je t'ai perdue pour toujours… »

Je m'installai confortablement dans le voltaire, et commençai de reprendre le journal depuis le début, mais je ne trouvai pas une seule explication au sujet de ce que le capitaine Sellington appelait « la Malédiction ». Au fur et à mesure des pages, je m'attachais à ce capitaine, apprenait à le connaître. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était arrivé à l'équipage du navire « La Plume », si ce n'est que son capitaine semblait s'accuser sans cesse d'être à l'origine d'un malheur extrême. A la fin du journal, je trouvai un marque- page orné d'un ruban d'où pendait un anneau doré. Je supposai que celui-ci était celui du capitaine, ou de sa défunte femme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détacher, et de le passer à mon doigt. Il m'alla parfaitement. Sur le marque-page cartonné était inscrit une nouvelle fois l'extrait du poème, le seul morceau de tout ce journal qui ait une note d'espoir. J'eus envie, le trouvant beau, de le répéter à haute voix et d'en faire résonner les vers au milieu de ces livres muets depuis trop d'années.


	2. Chapter 2

_« … Je partis dans les bois parce que je voulais vivre sans me hâter, vivre intensément et sucer toute la moelle secrète de la vie. Je voulais chasser tout ce qui dénaturait la vie pour ne pas, au soir de la vieillesse, découvrir que je n'avais pas vécu »_

**Henry David Thoreau **

Bonnefons Emmanuelle

Etudiante

Née le 17 août 1984

28 rue jean Mermoz

54710 Ludres

0383252215

0610924336

bonnefons.emmanuellewanadoo.fr

**II**

**Sur « La Plume »**

A peine eus-je prononcé le dernier vers qu'une douloureuse décharge électrique me parcouru tout le corps et que je perdis connaissance sur l'instant. Quand je me réveillai, j'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je ne sais combien d'heures j'étais restée évanouie, et j'avais une migraine atroce. J'étais parcourue de fourmillements, et tous mes membres étaient comme ankylosés. Je regardai autour de moi. Au premier abord, tout était noir. Quand je fus habituée à l'obscurité, je m'aperçus que le décor avait changé. Je n'étais plus dans ma bibliothèque. Une lueur filtrait sous une porte, en haut d'un escalier. Cette lumière dessinait les contours des marches, de tonneaux et de caisses en bois autour de moi. En me redressant je me cognais la tête à une poutre. Le sol n'était pas stable, et me procurait un malaise que j'assimilai tout d'abord à mon mal de tête. Le parquet grinçait sous mes pieds. En avançant je heurtais une petite caisse qui fit un bruit affreux en tombant. Alors j'entendis des pas au-dessus de moi, et la porte des escaliers s'ouvrit brusquement. Par réflexe je voulu me cacher mais je n'en eus pas le temps. L'ombre d'un géant avec un chapeau emplumé et un pistolet à la main boucha l'embrasure de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Hurla-t-il en anglais, d'une voix de stentor.

- Que se passe-t-il, Peter? Demanda une voix douce et profonde en haut, dans un anglais parfait cette fois-ci, et non pas rude et vulgaire.

- Un passager clandestin, capitaine ! Répondit l'énorme masse.

- Amène-le ici!

- OK, captain. Le géant descendit l'escalier et m'attrapa par le bras de sa main libre. J'eus l'impression d'être broyée par un étau. Ce Peter était deux fois plus grand que moi, il avait un cou de taureau et une figure rouge et carrée des moins engageantes.

- Allez monte, mon gars, et t'avise point de résister !

Arrivée en haut des marches, la lumière fut tellement forte qu'elle raviva mon mal de tête et me força à me cacher le visage de mon bras. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je sus que j'avais devant moi le capitaine Roman Sellington.

Je restai sans voix, reconnaissant immédiatement l'homme des lettres si mélancoliques à cette physionomie sombre et grave. Les cernes qui bordaient ses grands yeux noirs creusaient son visage et accentuaient sa beauté pâle. Ses cheveux, pareils à deux ailes de corbeaux, cachaient une partie de ses joues. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, excepté le foulard blanc qui lui entourait le cou et la plume rouge qui tombait « en pleureuse » de son chapeau enfoncé loin sur les yeux. Une dentelle roussie entourait ses poignets fins et blancs. Une épée de Tolède, forgée visiblement par un grand maître, lui battait le mollet et de l'autre côté une bourse en velours était attachée à sa ceinture. Je fus saisie des contrastes qui régnaient sur sa physionomie. Je trouvai infiniment de beauté à ce visage à la fois dur et ravagé par le malheur, sombre et extrêmement pâle. Je ne pus me détacher de son regard, triste et doux, jeune et pourtant chargé du poids de la sagesse qu'apportent et l'âge et l'expérience. Le capitaine s'approcha pour m'examiner. Quand je baissai le bras et relevai les yeux vers lui, il balbutia en me regardant toujours :

- Mais, Peter, c'est une jeune femme…

- Une femme? Le géant me broya le visage en le prenant dans sa grosse main. Oh non, une femme à bord ! Ça porte malheur ! On doit se débarrasser d'elle ! Il me saisit par l'épaule et me secoua comme un prunier : Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- I don't know… Murmurai-je. Le capitaine leva la main pour faire cesser le géant.

- Quel est votre nom ? Me demanda le capitaine plus doucement.

- Sarah, Sarah Delaunay, Sir…

- Vous êtes française ? Me dit-il dans ma langue, et sans le moindre accent.

- Oui, Monsieur. mais j'habite ici, en Angleterre.

- Où vous êtes-vous embarquée ? A Plymouth? Que faites vous ici ? Ce bateau ne va nulle part. Le capitaine prononça cette dernière phrase plus doucement.

- Je…je viens de Combe Hill, et…je ne vais nulle part, justement. Je voudrais juste rentrer chez moi.

- Combe Hill ? Mais c'est mon château ? Et vous vouliez retourner là-bas ? Mais la dernière escale que nous ayons faite date de plus d'un mois. Vous êtes restée tout ce temps dans les cales ? Il fronça les sourcils, et comme je ne savais que répondre, il me demanda : Et pourquoi êtes-vous habillée en homme ? Vous êtes étrangement vêtue, en vérité…

- Euh, là d'où je viens les femmes portent des pantalons, c'est mon costume national.

- J'ai navigué sur tous les océans de cette planète et je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de semblable, à part peut-être en Inde. De plus, vous comprenez l'anglais, ce qui n'est pas courant pour une jeune femme. Vous êtes une aristocrate ? Bien que j'en doute à votre façon de vous tenir.

- Vous aussi vous comprenez toutes les langues, Mr Sellington. Le capitaine devint encore plus blême, si possible.

- D'où, d'où connaissez-vous mon nom ? Le géant, irrité par cette conversation à laquelle il ne pouvait prendre part, réitéra sa proposition de me jeter par-dessus bord.

- No, she stays with me! Peter, surpris de cette manifestation de force qu'il n'avait assurément pas l'habitude de trouver chez son capitaine, abandonna et retourna à ses occupations premières, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres.

Je levai les yeux vers les voiles. Celles-ci étaient noires et déchirées de toutes parts. Le pont semblait désert, et pourtant, en y regardant bien, quelques hommes l'arpentaient, discrets et silencieux. Pas un bruit ne s'élevait, pas même celui du vent ou des clapotis des vagues sur la coque. De là où j'étais, je n'apercevais que la mer grise à perte de vue, et pas la moindre bande de terre à l'horizon.

- A force d'être enfermée depuis si longtemps dans le noir, peut-être avez-vous envie de voir le soleil ? Mais…

- Je pourrai dire la même chose de vous, je crois, dis-je en l'interrompant. Le capitaine me regarda d'un air étrange, sans rien dire. Je le suivis jusqu'à la proue du bateau. De là je pus admirer l'immensité de l'océan.

- Malheureusement je crains que le soleil ne se lève pas avant très longtemps… Il est toujours caché par les nuages, et la brume est la seule chose qui nous tienne compagnie.

- Vraiment ?

A peine eus-je prononcé ce mot que le ciel se découvrit. Les nuages s'écartèrent pour faire place à un soleil éclatant et à un ciel bleu d'une limpidité parfaite. La brume grise s'évapora comme des lambeaux de tissus. Le capitaine se retourna vers moi et me lança un regard chargé de questions. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais ne put dire un mot. Il fit demi-tour et dévala les escaliers brusquement, en murmurant des mots que je n'entendis pas. Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à sa cabine, à côté des escaliers qui menaient aux cales. Visiblement ma présence devait le perturber fortement, pour qu'il me fuie ainsi.


	3. Chapter 3

_« C'est pourquoi ce roi sombre est resté dans la nuit,_

_Et, sans pouvoir rentrer dans sa blancheur première,_

_Sentant, à chaque pas qu'il fait vers la lumière,_

_Une goutte de sang sur sa tête pleuvoir,_

_Rôde éternellement sous l'énorme ciel noir. »_

**Victor Hugo, La légende des siècles**

**III**

**A fleur de peau**

Ainsi donc voici que j'avais été transportée sur le bateau du capitaine Sellington,

l'infortuné. Je ne savais pas comment ce miracle avait pu se produire, mais je n'en étais étrangement pas effrayée. Mon esprit imaginatif était habitué à concevoir de telles aventures, et à les écrire. Je gagnai d'ailleurs ma vie avec mes rêves. Ce que je désirai savoir, c'était non pas où, mais quand j'avais été transportée. Les vêtements

du géant et du capitaine me faisaient penser à ceux du XVII ème siècle, mais pourtant,

les livres de la bibliothèque, appartenant selon toute apparence au capitaine, dataient

au plus tard de la fin du XIX ème.

Mon parti était pris : je résoudrai ce mystère ainsi que celui de l'origine de cette fameuse malédiction. Devais-je prendre ce terme au sens propre ou au figuré ? Etait-ce

une malédiction au sens de malheur incessant, ou bien était-ce une sorte de sort jeté à tout le bateau ? En comparant mon état à celui du capitaine je me rendis compte que je ne pourrai peut-être jamais plus retourner chez moi ; peut-être étais-je moi aussi condamnée à rester indéfiniment sur ce bateau ? Et peut-être qu'il y avait

eu d'autre personnes dans mon cas, à avoir lu ce poème ?

Tandis que je me posais toutes ces questions, je n'avais pas remarqué que tout

l'équipage s'était rassemblé au milieu du pont. Tous ces hommes étaient visiblement

des marins embarqués pour l'argent, comme cela se pratiquait autrefois. C'est-à-dire

qu'ils venaient de tous les horizons, et qu'ils étaient tous bien bâtis et habitués au maniement des armes. De là où j'étais il me semblait que c'était Peter qui était le

centre d'intérêt. La nouvelle de mon étrange présence ici avait dû se propager rapidement.

Soudain tout le groupe se mit à marcher vers moi. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, je pris peur car ils brandissaient vers moi leurs épées, leurs poignards et leurs pistolets. Ils criaient, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre à leur vocabulaire

argotique:

Pas de femme à bord !

Elle va nous porter la poisse ! Tuons-la ! La troupe s'approchait dangereusement. J'étais forcée de m'appuyer au bastingage, je ne pouvais me retrancher plus.

Arrêtez ! Cria une voix derrière eux. La troupe se figea, puis se sépara en deux.

Un chapeau à plume rouge, puis la tête du capitaine, apparurent dans les escaliers qui menaient au pont supérieur. Le capitaine grimpa les dernières marches dans un silence de mort. Puis il leur dit :

Je ne crois pas que la tuer serve à grand-chose. Elle ne peut guère nous porter plus malheur. En effet, elle doit être un peu sorcière, mais puisqu'elle nous apporte le soleil, sa magie ne doit pas être si maléfique. Profitons de sa compagnie. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi, puis j'entendis quelques rires lubriques.

Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. Des soupirs et des grognements s'élevèrent de toutes parts. Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé depuis le premier jour, reprit-il. Aujourd'hui je ferai une exception. Ne la tuez pas, laissez-la moi, et que personne ne la touche. L'équipage s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, mais s'exécuta tout de même. Je fus étonnée d'une telle promptitude.

Venez, me lança le capitaine, visiblement en colère. Je le suivis docilement.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa cabine et m'ordonna de m'asseoir sur une chaise qu'il désigna du doigt. J'obéis sans discuter, contrairement à mon habitude. Le capitaine parcourait la pièce de long en large, sans faire attention à moi, en grommelant entre ses dents. Je ne compris que quelques mots tels que « so strange », ou « annoying ». Ne sachant que faire, je regardais autour de moi. Cette cabine était très grande, et semblait avoir vécu des siècles sans quel le moindre ménage n'ait été fait. Le parquet boisé était recouvert de poussière et les araignées avaient élu domicile entre les poutres du plafond. Près des baies vitrées surplombant une estrade de bois, seul meuble propre et lustré avec soin, trônait un piano noir.

Il y avait, près de la porte d'entrée, une grande table ovale en bois d'acajou, marquée en maints endroits par des coulures de cire de bougies, des brûlures et des coups de couteau planté rageusement. Elle était entourée de six chaises recouvertes de damas rouge fleurdelisé, rappelant un peu celui des grands rideaux qui cachaient les pans de murs se trouvant à droite et à gauche de moi. Les seules sources de lumière provenaient des baies vitrées sales, de bougies et de chandeliers. Soudain le capitaine parut se ressouvenir de ma présence, s'arrêta un instant, et se dirigea vers le rideau à gauche, qu'il écarta suffisamment pour ouvrir une petite porte. Je me penchais légèrement de ma chaise pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Il s'était agenouillé près d'un coffre placé au pied d'un grand lit au ciel tendu de drap noir, sous lequel était accroché un portrait à l'huile, un portrait de Lisa. Elle était en vérité très belle. Ses grands yeux bleus mangeaient son petit visage ovale et contrastaient avec ses cheveux lourds d'un noir de jais.

La pièce était dans un désordre incroyable, des papiers jonchaient le sol et le petit bureau placé sous le hublot. J'osais m'approcher un peu plus pour voir ce qu'il y avait sur les papiers froissés : c'était des notes, des pensées jetées à la va-vite, mais pour la plupart, c'étaient des esquisses, toujours de la même femme. Roman avait, semble-t-il, donné corps à chacun des souvenirs qui avait trait à Lisa. Les ébauches ressemblaient trait pour trait au portrait. Seulement, si dans le cadre la jeune femme souriait, sur tous les croquis son visage était empreint de la même gravité que celui de Roman, comme si son état d'esprit avait déteint sur elle. Roman vit que je regardais, me lança un regard hésitant, et poussa la porte. Par l'interstice je pus voir encore qu'il sortit une petite clef d'argent de ses poches, ouvrit le coffre et murmura :

- Death carried her off at seventeen, it's so young, too young…, puis il sortit un paquet et sortit. Je me précipitai sur ma chaise. Il me présenta le paquet.

- Pour moi?

- Bien sûr… Voyez-vous donc quelqu'un d'autre ici ? Comment voulez-vous que l'on vous respecte habillée comme cela? Mettez donc cette robe, vous serez plus présentable.

- Elle appartenait à Lisa ? La question m'avait échappé, et je regrettai déjà de l'avoir posée. Le visage de Sellington perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait et se contracta. Il se détourna pour essuyer une larme, et me fixa étrangement.

- Comment savez-vous tant de choses sur moi ? Demanda-t-il tout bas après quelque temps.

- Ma foi, votre légende… est bien établie sur terre. « La Plume » et son capitaine sont célèbres. Ma réponse ne sembla pas le satisfaire, toutefois il ne répliqua pas. Il me désigna le paquet que j'avais sur les genoux.

- Allez la mettre, reprit-il.

Je regardai autour de moi pour trouver un endroit discret pour me changer.

Sellington me comprit et me désigna un paravent dans le coin droit. J'y allai et dépliai le drap qui protégeait la robe. Celle-ci paraissait intemporelle, je n'arrivai pas à en déterminer l'époque. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle était d'une beauté sans pareille. Elle était bâtie de deux étoffes d'une teinte de vert différente. La plus claire, pour le parement de devant, la sous-jupe et une partie des manches, était recouverte de la plus foncée. Le haut du corset était une bande de brocard or brodé, de même que les rubans qui retenaient les manches. J'enlevai mon jean usé et mon pull pour l'enfiler, mais j'essayai en vain de refermer le corset, les lacets se trouvant derrière. Je me présentai penaude au capitaine, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ma mine déconfite et à mes cheveux en désordre. Ce sourire éclaira son visage et réchauffa mon coeur.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce style de robe, Mr. Sellington.

Je le vois bien. Venez donc ici. Retournez vous. Je fis quelques pas pieds nus, dans des froissements de soie. Il entreprit de resserrer les lacets du corset, et chaque fois les à-coups me faisaient sursauter. Je grimaçai en me retournant, le souffle court.

Vous êtes assez courageuse pour monter sur ce navire, affronter mes hommes, mais vous ne supportez pas un corset. Vous êtes vraiment étrange… Je rajustai les manches de la robe. Le capitaine me considéra un instant, et replongea dans le coffre, pour poser à mes pieds des escarpins bleus.

Ils iront mieux avec votre robe que vos… chaussures de paysanne. Je souris en regardant mes vieilles baskets élimées, et le remerciai.

Oh, et puis, vous ne pouvez pas non plus vous permettre de sortir en cheveux.

Je ne sais peut-être pas les coutumes de votre pays mais si vous sortez parmi mes hommes ainsi, ils vont se méprendre sur votre condition. Vous avez pu juger de leur réaction tout à l'heure. Il marqua une pause, gêné. Et vous me dites que vous venez de Combe Hill ? J'ai vraiment du mal à vous croire. Quel secret me cachez-vous ?

Et vous ? Lui répondis-je effrontément.

Mon secret, vous semblez déjà le connaître…

Pas autant que vous le croyez. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Lisa était votre femme, et qu'elle est morte jeune. Je sais que vous vous appelez Roman Sellington, que vous et votre équipage voguez sur les mers depuis des années.

Des siècles…

Une… façon de parler ?

Vous semblez être une personne assez compréhensive. Si vous le voulez, je vais tout vous expliquer. Mais d'abord, je vais mettre de l'ordre dans votre tignasse rouge. J'ai rarement vu une chevelure pareille. On dirait celle d'une sorcière irlandaise, ou d'une princesse de conte de fées. Je ne m'étonne pas que vous vous appeliez Sarah.

Pourquoi cela ?

Votre prénom : il signifie Princesse.

Cessez de plaisanter. Vous savez vraiment faire cela ?

J'aimai coiffer Lisa. Elle avait les plus beaux cheveux noirs que j'ai connus, et sa beauté était enviée par beaucoup.

Il sortit du coffre, décidemment rempli de trésors, un nécessaire de coiffure. Je m'assis et il commença à me coiffer tout en parlant.

Lisa n'était pas ma femme. Ou tout juste. Elle était ma promise et nous étions tous les deux très jeunes. Nous nous aimions comme on aime lors d'un premier amour. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, elle était comme ma soeur et mon amante à la fois. Nos deux âmes avaient fusionné dès notre plus jeune âge, telles celles de Paul et Virginie. A mesure que je la côtoyais, je sentais s'ouvrir en moi des portes qui jusque là m'étaient fermées: elles laissaient s'entrevoir des perspectives inconnues, et la vie me paraissait tous les jours plus belle encore. Je ne me lassais pas de ce bonheur. Il me semble encore aujourd'hui entrevoir ses beaux yeux bleus, son image invisible murmurer doucement. Mon sang, mon sang que je ne sens plus aujourd'hui, battait dans mes veines vivantes avec une force incroyable à chaque fois qu'une pensée qui avait trait à elle m'atteignait. Oh, oui, je l'ai aimée… Je l'ai aimée comme personne au monde n'a aimé, d'un amour insensé et furieux, si violent que je suis encore étonné qu'il n'ait pas fait éclater mon coeur… Nous étions prêts à mourir l'un pour l'autre. A ce discours si désarmant, je me tus, submergée par l'émotion. Je le laissai continuer.

Le jour de nos noces, Lisa s'est… noyée, car la petite barque qui devait la conduire sur le bateau de notre lune de miel a chaviré. Fou de douleur, j'ai pris les commandes de mon navire et me suis juré de mourir pour la rejoindre. Je me suis enfoncé au coeur de l'orage effroyable qui a régné cette nuit-là, avec l'idée de ne jamais en réchapper. Ce fut une nuit affreuse et des plus mouvementées. J'ai hurlé ma rage et mon dégoût de la vie, j'ai juré de ne plus jamais aimer et de mourir pour elle. Un éclair a fondu sur le grand mât et j'ai perdu connaissance. Il s'arrêta de parler quelques instants.

Je restai muette face à la violence et la tristesse de son discours.

Quand je me suis réveillé, reprit-il, la mer était d'huile et il régnait un silence de mort. L'équipage du navire a tenté de me punir de ce que je leur avais fait, mais ils ne purent rien contre moi. C'est à partir de ce jour que je me suis rendu compte que nous ne mourrions jamais. Nous ne pouvions pas non plus quitter ce bateau à moins d'une certaine distance et depuis, nous sommes condamnés à errer pour l'éternité sur les mers et les océans. Le soleil n'avait plus jamais brillé, jusqu'à… aujourd'hui, grâce à une petite fée aux cheveux rouges, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Il baissa les yeux et continua sur un ton plus confidentiel :

J'ai toujours voulu revoir des eaux bleues. Mais elles ne l'étaient jamais. Je n'ai plus vu que les eaux de la nuit, du tourment de ma conscience. J'en ai beaucoup souffert, m'efforçant tous les jours de me rappeler les mers limpides que mes yeux de jeune homme ont jadis regardées comme chose acquise, et que ma mémoire indisciplinée a laissé échapper, pour ce que je croyais être l'éternité.

Il reprit après quelques instants :

Avouez-le, vous n'êtes pas montée à Plymouth. Qui êtes-vous, et d'où venez vous réellement ? Il insista sur ce dernier mot.

Je ne sais pas trop si vous serez disposé à croire ce que je vais vous dire.

Parlez toujours. Vous, vous avez bien admis sans problème ce que je viens de vous raconter. Il me tendit une glace à main. Regardez-vous.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait achevé de me coiffer. Avec une rapidité et une habileté extraordinaire, il avait fait de mes boucles emmêlées une coiffure des plus sophistiqués. Je restai bouche bée devant mon reflet que je ne reconnaissais plus.

Vous êtes doué, vraiment. Je fis une moue d'admiration.

Merci. Maintenant, à votre tour. Il retourna une autre chaise face à moi et s'assit pour m'écouter.

Avant toutes choses, j'aimerai que vous ne me mentiez pas. Je suis d'un naturel assez sceptique. Etes-vous vraiment immortel ? Pour toute réponse,

Sellington passa sa main dans la flamme d'une bougie en continuant à me sourire.

Vous êtes convaincue ? J'acquiesçai.

Je ne vous ai pas menti sur tous les points. Je m'appelle bien Sarah Delaunay, je suis française et j'habite à Combe Hill. A l'intérieur du château. Votre château, je veux dire. Je ne viens effectivement pas d'un autre pays, mais plutôt d'une autre…

Epoque ? Continua-t-il. Je levai vers lui des yeux étonnés, ravie qu'il ait compris si rapidement.

Vous ne venez pas d'un autre pays, mais vous ne venez pas du passé non plus. J'ai suffisamment étudié pour le savoir. Vous habitez, ou plutôt vous habiterez Combe Hill, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est tout à fait ça.

Voilà donc le lien entre nous. Et pourquoi vous savez tant de choses sur moi. Mais, d'où tenez-vous tout cela ?

De votre journal de bord, dans votre bibliothèque.

Mais, je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire. Comment se termine–t-il ?

Il est inachevé. La dernière page date du dix-sept avril.

C'est précisément aujourd'hui. Je comprends mieux. Il baissa les yeux au sol, perdu dans ses pensées.

Mais, nous sommes certes le dix-sept avril, mais de quelle année ? Ce n'était pas indiqué.

Nous sommes le dix-sept avril 1864.

Précisément l'année de la mort de l'auteur de ce fameux poème. Je saisis mieux. Mais pourquoi portez-vous tous des vêtements du XVII ème siècle?

Parce que cette fameuse nuit s'est déroulée le vingt-huit avril 1662. Nous sommes tombés dans l'oubli avec ces vêtements, et ne pouvons plus en changer. Ils font partie de nous. Toutefois, nous pouvons toujours être vus des autres hommes. Mon équipage débarque souvent sur la côte pour profiter de son invulnérabilité en pillant, massacrant, et profitant des catins.

Vous êtes donc des pirates ?

Si l'on veut. Eux oui, moi non. J'ai tenté au début de les en empêcher, mais cela n'a servi à rien. Et moi, je ne trouve ni intérêt, ni consolation dans ces excès. Je les laisse faire, et eux me laissent en paix. Je sais que cela peut vous choquer, mais je me suis aperçu que je ne pouvais pas changer grand-chose au cours de évènements. J'ai suffisamment été déçu d'avoir sans cesse à tout recommencer. Le seul plaisir que je trouve dans cet interminable ennui, c'est celui de lire, d'apprendre et d'apprendre encore. Mais mes hommes ne comprennent pas mon goût pour la lecture, les arts, ou la musique. Ils sont restés aussi ignorants que je l'étais le jour de mes noces.

Vous deviez déjà être différent d'eux au départ, non ?

Oui, c'est Lisa qui me donnait des ailes. Son amour me poussait à me surpasser, à me démarquer des autres. J'étais fougueux et intrépide, je n'avais peur de rien. Je me suis quelque peu assagi depuis. Peut-être que mon obstination envers cet amour vous paraîtra exagérée. Mais si vous pouviez sonder l'intérieur de mon âme, vous comprendriez l'étendue de mon désespoir. Je n'ai eu qu'elle pour tout repère au cours de ma vie trop brève. Elle était ma boussole, l'étoile étincelante qui guidait le navire de ma vie. Depuis qu'elle s'est éteinte, mon âme est plongée dans le noir, je tends les mains sans cesse vers l'avenir, mais tel un aveugle je me heurte aux obstacles de l'existence. Je suis perdu, et je souffre d'avoir vu mourir autour de moi tout ce que j'ai aimé sans pouvoir avoir la consolation de mourir à mon tour. Alors pour combler cet immense vide, j'ai depuis ce jour cherché à occuper mon esprit à s'emplir encore et toujours de connaissances multiples, d'histoires qui n'étaient pas la mienne. Ces livres, ces oeuvres m'ont fait croire à d'autres mondes, d'autres vies, d'autres amours qui me faisaient oublier le vide désespéré de mon propre monde, de mon propre coeur. La seule chose qui n'a pas changé depuis sa mort, c'est la détresse qui prend tout mon être, c'est la douleur qui m'oppresse à chaque fois que je pense à elle. Or, tout ici me ramène à elle.

Profondément touchée, je réfléchis quelques instants.

Puis je me permettre de vous parler sincèrement

Allez-y, je ne crains plus rien, répondit-il avec un sourire triste.

Vous avez déjà vécu plus de deux siècles de deuil. Ne pensez-vous pas que vous ne devriez plus souffrir ?

Un amour pareil ne peut jamais s'oublier…

Je ne vous parle pas d'oublier Lisa. Je sens bien qu'elle gardera toujours une grande place dans votre coeur. Vos yeux le crient. Lisa n'est pas morte par votre faute, vous n'avez pas à vous en accuser. Sellington baissa la tête. Lisa est morte vertueuse et ne souffre plus des misères vouées aux vies humaines. Si elle vivait, elle ne voudrait pas vous voir souffrir à votre tour.

Malheureusement toutes ces années m 'ont appris à ne plus croire en rien, et je souffre de son absence. Je n'ai pas la consolation de croire qu'elle me voit de là-haut. Il fit un sourire gêné et me considéra quelques instants. Peut-être que mon incroyance vous choque ?

Absolument pas. Je suis athée moi aussi. Il parut soulagé. Là d'où je viens les religions n'ont plus la même importance, du moins dans mon pays. Mais il y a toujours quelques personnages qui s'en servent pour prôner leurs propres valeurs, pour leur intérêt personnel, en déformant tout.

Cela n'a pas changé énormément, alors. Simplement, vous, vous osez le dire.

Vous comprenez alors pourquoi je peux souffrir plus qu'un autre. Je ne crois plus que nous puissions nous rejoindre. Je voulais simplement la retrouver dans la mort. Mais la mort n'a pas voulu de moi, et ma situation est la seule chose surnaturelle à laquelle je crois.

Et votre équipage, que croit-il ?

Mes hommes ne sont presque tous qu'un troupeau de brutes ignorantes. Je ne leur adresse pratiquement jamais la parole. Ils croient que je les ai condamnés parce que j'ai offensé Dieu, et ils m'en ont voulu terriblement et pendant longtemps. Ils ont essayé tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour me donner la mort, mais ont toujours échoué.

Ils ont essayé, sur vous ? Sellington sourit de mon air désappointé. Il dénoua son foulard.

Voyez vous-même. Une grande cicatrice lui barrait le cou. J'ai été pendu, on m'a tranché la gorge, brûlé… dit-il en souriant, comme s'il faisait un inventaire des plus banal. Il me montra ses bottes roussies et le bas de son manteau déchiqueté. J'ai également été noyé, on m'a tiré dessus, percé de coups d'épées…

Et cela ?

Ne m'a absolument pas fait souffrir. Il déboutonna son justaucorps, puis son pourpoint, et découvrit un nombre incroyable de cicatrices, de balles et de plaies au couteau. Un anneau pendait autour de son cou, mais je n'eus pas le temps de le voir, car il referma prestement sa chemise.

Voyez, dit-il en riant pour la première fois, d'un rire désabusé. J'ai testé toutes les façons de mourir. Je préfère encore l'épée, c'est le moyen le plus noble, non ? Il esquissa un demi-sourire. Mes hommes ont pu décharger toute leur haine sur moi. Même mort, il leur faut un bouc émissaire. A cause de cela, ils me surnomment maintenant : « A Thousand death », ou « Shadow ». Je lui saisis brusquement les poignets et les dégageai de la dentelle brunie.

Mais ça, dis-je en effleurant les longues cicatrices, vous ne pouvez me dire que c'est de la faute de vos hommes.

Non… c'est vrai. C'est moi, dans les premiers jours de ma malédiction.

Sellington avait frissonné à mon contact. Il dégagea ses mains des miennes et se leva brusquement. Nous sommes peut-être des morts mais nous n'en mangeons pas moins, dit-il pour changer de conversation. Vous devez certainement avoir faim. Il sonna Peter. Le géant s'annonça aux tremblements du sol qui venaient jusqu'à nous.

Peux-tu nous apporter une petite collation, s'il te plait? Lui demanda-t-il dans son anglais digne de William Blake. Peter s'exécuta et revient avec un plateau de fruits frais qui semblait minuscule dans ses mains. Il me sourit comme pour s'excuser de l'événement qu'il avait provoqué auparavant, et fit demi-tour.

Nous avons rempli nos cales lors de notre passage à Plymouth, nous en avons pour quelques mois. Nous voguions vers le sud-est mais nous pouvons nous mettre à votre disposition. Nous avons tout notre temps, ajouta-t-il d'un ton cynique. Où souhaiteriez-vous aller ?

Ma foi, j'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi…Enfin, chez vous.

Nous en sommes bien loin maintenant, et il est difficile de rebrousser chemin par ici. Mais n'avez-vous pas essayé d'utiliser un autre moyen ?

Pardon ?

Oui, revenir chez vous comme vous en êtes partie. Revenez par le temps, et non par l'espace. Comment aviez-vous fait ?

La dernière chose que j'ai faite avant de venir ici, c'était de lire un poème à voix haute.

Lequel ?

Celui de Vigny.

Oh, l'extrait du « Déluge »…

Si je me souviens bien, ce poème vient à peine d'être publié.

C'est exact. Vous êtes douée.

Il alla au fond de la pièce à gauche, et tira un rideau qui cachait tout le pan du mur. Derrière apparurent des rangées de livres, dont, pour la plupart, je connaissais l'existence pour les avoir déjà lus à Combe Hill. Il retira un petit recueil de cuir rouge orné d'un ombilic en rubis, dégrafa les fermoirs et l'ouvrit d'une main sûre à la bonne page :

Il s'est trouvé parfois, comme pour faire voir… Commença-t-il de sa voix sombre et grave. A vous de continuer. Et comme il voyait que j'hésitai : vous ne voulez pas repartir ?

C'est à dire que… Ce qui m'arrive est tellement extraordinaire… C'est une chance ! J'aimerai tant visiter le XIX ème siècle…

Comme je vous comprends. Ce n'est pas un voyage comme les autres que vous avez l'occasion d'accomplir là. Comme j'aimerai retourner dans le passé, moi aussi… Il soupira, des larmes au bord des yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me propose de guider vos visites, si cela vous agrée, évidemment.

Avec le plus grand plaisir.

Sachez que nous faisions route vers l'Espagne. Vous aurez quelque temps à subir en notre compagnie. Nous pourrons passer par Brest, La Rochelle, L'Ile d'Oléron, et tout le golfe de Gascogne, pour ce qui est de la France, puis longer La Costa Verde, et continuer du Cap Finistère au Cap Saint-Vincent. Il traça de son doigt un itinéraire fictif sur un globe en bois qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Vous aurez l'occasion de visiter Porto et Lisbonne. Ensuite, préféreriez-vous continuer vers les Canaries, traverser la Méditerranée, ou tenter le long voyage vers les Caraïbes et les Amériques ? A moins que vous ne préfériez contourner le continent Africain pour aller vers les Indes ? C'est à vous de choisir, vous êtes mon invitée. Mais… si vous voulez un conseil, ne choisissez pas les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, car ils sont en pleine guerre civile. Elle dure depuis déjà trois ans.

Et s'arrêtera l'an prochain.

Oui, c'est vrai, suis-je bête, vous savez déjà quelle sera l'issue du conflit. Alors ?

Horriblement destructeur. Mais au moins, il a amené à l'abolition de l'esclavage.

Donc, le nord sera vainqueur... Mais je crois qu'il faudra du temps pour que les mentalités évoluent. Je fis un mouvement approbateur. Alors, que choisissez-vous comme destination ?

Ma foi, voilà un large choix…Je n'en sais rien. Les Caraïbes me plaisent bien… Mais continuons déjà vers l'Espagne. Tout d'abord, je me dois de vous remercier de votre générosité et de votre accueil. Sellington ne répondit rien. Mais c'est la vérité. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu m'arriver si j'étais tombée sur un autre que vous. Je n'aurais pas vécu longtemps dans les mains de votre équipage. Sellington réprima un rire.

A quoi ressemble Combe Hill de vos jours ?

Je ne pourrai pas vous dire s'il y a des différences entre la période où vous l'habitiez et la mienne. Je crois que tout ce que j'y ai trouvé est d'origine, en tous les cas votre bibliothèque est toujours la même, dis-je en montrant du doigt les livres qui étaient derrière lui. Peut-être beaucoup plus fournie. Pourquoi l'avez vous condamnée ?

Pardon ? Je ne l'ai pas condamnée ! Mais je suis ravi d'apprendre que rien n'est perdu. Et plus encore de savoir que mes livres sont tombés entre vos mains. Je sais que vous en prenez soin, euh, reprit-il après m'avoir vu perdre mon sourire, que vous en prendrez soin. Il se tut quelques secondes puis reprit : vous devriez essayer de lire ce poème. Peut-être que c'est une sorte de passage qui ne peut marcher qu'aujourd'hui. Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? Vous pourriez toujours revenir si vous le souhaitiez vraiment.

Vous croyez ?

Je pense que vous n'avez rien à perdre.

Si, la possibilité de vivre ici. A moins que vous ne le vouliez pas.

Oh, si bien sûr. Vous pouvez rester… aussi longtemps… que vous le souhaitez. Et je suis sincère. Votre compagnie apportera de la nouveauté. Je tendis la main vers le livre et glissai mon doigt à la page qu'il gardait ouverte. J'ouvris le livre et commençait à lire le passage qui devait me renvoyer chez moi.

« … Chacune, de la foule écartant l'épaisseur,

Traverser l'univers et voler à sa soeur. ».

Quand je levai les yeux de ces derniers vers, rien ne s'était produit. Le capitaine se tenait toujours devant moi. Il n'eut pas besoin de me dire le moindre mot, je savais à son regard qu'il était désolé pour moi. Il me tendit la coupe de fruits qu'il prit sur la table avec un sourire gauche, pour me faire penser à autre chose. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa physionomie, et saisis une poignée de cerises.

Mes fruits préférés ! Lançais-je.

Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir encore en sentir le goût. Les aliments et les boissons ne me procurent plus le moindre plaisir. J'étais un fin gourmet auparavant et je regrette certains des restaurants parisiens dans lesquels j'ai eu la chance de dîner.

Me les montreriez vous ?

Hélas, je ne peux plus. Paris est trop éloigné de la côte. Comme je vous l'ai dit, à partir d'une certaine distance du bateau, il y a … comme une force qui nous empêche d'aller plus loin.

C'est bien dommage. Paris est une des plus belles villes que je connaisse.

Vous avez raison. Jamais depuis que j'ai quitté Paris, je n'ai un jour pareillement ressenti l'immensité de cette ville, où l'on peut passer en un instant d'une rue tortueuse et noire à tout un monde de délices. L'évocation de cette ville a, en mon for intérieur, des échos bien différents. J'y ai vécu tellement de choses… Pourtant, à y repenser, je ressens encore parfois comme du bonheur. Et, même si j'ai raison aujourd'hui de dire que le bonheur, je risque de ne jamais le connaître, ni de jamais le mériter, le seul nom de Paris m'en donne parfois un peu. Je sais que cela peut vous sembler exagéré… Je secouais la tête. La beauté des choses matérielles me fait souffrir, moi qui vois tout mourir autour de moi, et leur majesté peut me remplir d'un désir ardent que je ressens désespérément. Paris m'attire tant, je m'y suis oublié si souvent… Cette ville est en soi tout un monde, creusé et façonné par l'Histoire. Un monde entier, en cette époque du second empire, avec aujourd'hui ses hauts immeubles, ces églises massives, ses grands boulevards et ses rues médiévales tortueuses, bref, tout un univers que je peux seulement essayer de m'imaginer, que je ne peux plus voir que sur des représentations. J'aime ses habitants, familiers des galeries, des théâtres et des cafés, ce monde qui donne sans cesse naissance au plus grand génie comme à la plus grande pauvreté, à la philosophie comme à la guerre, à la frivolité comme aux arts les plus raffinés. Ainsi semble-t-il que, si le reste du monde venait un jour à sombrer dans les ténèbres, tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau, de plus pur, de plus essentiel pourrait continuer là de faire éclore des fleurs merveilleuses.

Des Fleurs du Mal aussi… Roman leva des yeux brillants vers moi et sourit doucement, revenu de sa rêverie. J'étais impressionnée par son éloge de Paris.

Oh, Baudelaire… Voilà un homme que j'admire… Un Maître. J'ai du mal à comprendre le procès qu'on lui a fait il y a sept ans.

Moi de même, surtout que les pièces condamnées font partie désormais des plus connues. Roman sourit, complice.

La langue française est une langue qui me charme et que j'ai eu un plaisir infini à apprendre.

Cela se sent. Vous la parlez parfaitement.

Je l'ai apprise par les livres, ainsi qu'en visitant beaucoup, mais aussi, ma foi, dans les cafés. Je vous accorde que dans ce dernier lieu le registre n'est pas le même et qu'il y a beaucoup d'expressions argotiques que je me dois de bannir de mon vocabulaire en votre présence ! Dit-il en riant.

Vous pourriez m'en citer quelques-unes ?

Ce ne sont pas des mots dignes d'une jeune fille bien élevée !

Quel dommage ! Et nous partîmes d'un grand éclat de rire, suivi d'un silence.

Je regardai le piano jonché de partitions et changeai aussitôt de conversation.

Vous êtes aussi musicien, alors ?

A mes heures perdues… Et j'en ai beaucoup, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. J'ai eu le temps de me perfectionner dans cet instrument auquel je ne connaissais rien au départ. J'ai découvert les beautés de Mozart et Wagner, mais j'avoue que mon préféré est un jeune homme doué du don des fées. J'aurais tout donné pour avoir, comme Frédéric Chopin, une vie très courte mais remplie des plus grandes passions humaines. Je me retrouve dans ses oeuvres.

Il se leva et s'installa au piano en enlevant son manteau d'un geste d'habitué, tourna les pages d'un cahier déjà jauni par le temps, et entama la nocturne en sol mineur. Je n'avais jamais entendu une interprétation plus empreinte de virtuosité et de mélancolie. On aurait dit que son âme transcendait les notes pour s'élever dans les airs. Pour un peu, je me serais effondrée en larmes, mais j'étais si fatiguée que je m'endormis sur ma chaise, transportée par cette musique vers des rêves emplis de chimères, d'images et de couleurs tourbillonnantes. Je me réveillai le lendemain allongée sur l'estrade, une couverture sur moi. Je regardais, sans bouger, Roman assis à la table, le visage penché sur son journal. Sa plume grattait le papier à toute vitesse. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'aperçut que je l'observais, et en sembla gêné.

Vous ne dormez jamais ? Lui demandai-je.

Si, mais je n'ai, hélas, plus le pouvoir de rêver… Aussi profitez-en.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**Première escale**

Quelques jours plus tard, nous accostions à Brest. Sellington m'accompagnait.

Alors que nous descendions sur le quai, je jetai des regards émerveillés sur toutes ces choses qui me paraissaient si nouvelles. C'était très étrange de voir enfin une ville, et qui plus est, une ville vieille de plus de deux cent ans. Après le calme de ces quelques jours de bateau, l'agitation du port m'effraya un peu. Je serrai le bras de

Sellington.

N'ayez crainte, je suis invincible ! Dit-il en se moquant de mon inquiétude.

Cette phrase me détendit. J'avais déjà visité Brest quand j'étais plus jeune et je fus étonnée de voir que la plupart des bâtiments existeraient encore plus tard.

Pourtant, la ville me paraissait tout autre. Des vendeurs de poisson criaient derrière leur étalage, habillés comme sur les cartes postales qu'on vendrait aux touristes plus tard, mais portant néanmoins des couleurs moins criardes. Un marchand de journaux d'une dizaine d'années me fit penser à Gavroche. Les enseignes des boutiques étaient en bois peint et se balançaient, poussées par le vent léger saturé d'embruns. Ce qui changeait le plus la physionomie de cette ville, c'était, je crois, le fait que les rues étaient, bien entendu, vides de publicités, de néons et de signalisations. Le sol était de terre battue, ou recouvert de pavés, et aux fenêtres pendait du linge mis à sécher. Des voitures à cheval ralentissaient la traversée des piétons. Tout le monde s'agitait, marchait vite, chantait, tenait des enfants par la main. Des femmes se pressaient, balançant le feston de leur jupon et rajustant leurs châles. Des marchands portaient des cageots de fruits et de légumes, d'autres des paquets beiges retenus par des ficelles.

Cela vous plait ? Me demanda Sellington.

Oui, beaucoup. A part peut-être…

Oui ?

L'odeur… légèrement plus horrible que chez moi. Et dire que je me plaignais des gaz d'échappement !

Pardon ?

Oh rien, une invention du futur.

Oh… et encore, vous n'êtes pas passée par le quartier des tanneurs. C'est pire !

Pire ? Mais qu'est-ce donc alors ? Sellington secoua la tête en riant.

Nous passâmes devant la boutique d'une modiste.

Je crois que nous devrions rentrer ici. Vous avez besoin d'une garde-robe.

Mais, non, je vous assure. Je suis très bien comme ça.

Avec votre habit d'homme ?

Et puis, je n'ai pas d'argent.

Moi, j'en ai. Et tellement que je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Laissez-moi m'occuper de cela.

Si vous y tenez tellement, dis-je en sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais le faire changer d'avis.

Et quelques heures plus tard ; car Sellington tenait à ce que tout soit parfait ; nous sortions avec des dizaines de paquets dans les bras, remplis de robes, de chaussures, de gants, de chapeaux et de chemises, bref, de tout ce dont une coquette femme de

1864 avait besoin. J'avais eu l'agréable sensation d'être une enfant fouillant dans une malle de costumes de théâtre. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une taverne pour prendre du repos avant de devoir remonter sur « La Plume ». La serveuse me regarda d'un oeil qui n'était pas des plus amicaux. Sellington se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû m'emmener ici. Elle s'approcha, et en déposant les verres sur notre table elle dit, en lorgnant les paquets :

Ma taverne c'n'est point un endroit pour les gens comme vous. Vous feriez mieux d'aller dans un salon de thé.

Pardon ? Lui répondis-je.

J'veux dire, pour les p'tites pimbêches parvenues qui s'font entret'nir par leurs mignons, et les saltimbanques habillés comme mon grand-père.

Il y a erreur, répliqua Sellington. Mademoiselle n'est pas une pimbêche parvenue, ni ma maîtresse, et vous allez lui présenter vos excuses. Quant à moi, ma façon de m'habiller ne vous regarde pas.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce macaque enrubanné ? Vous vous prenez pour un roi d'Orient, Monsieur le croque-mort ? Je dis c'que j'dis et j'lui présenterai point mes excuses. A ces mots le capitaine se redressa, mais un homme qui semblait être le mari de la serveuse s'interposa.

Vous n'auriez tout d'même point l'audace de frapper une femme ? Attaquez-vous plutôt à moi si vous avez quequ' chose à lui reprocher !

Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de la toucher, mais je souhaite simplement qu'elle présente ses excuses à mademoiselle.

Et en quel honneur ?

En son honneur !

Holà, vous vous prenez pour un mousquetaire ou quoi ?

Mr Sellington, dis-je. Laissez tomber, partons.

Je ne les laisserai pas bafouer votre honneur plus longtemps ! Et il brandit son épée. Le patron sursauta.

C'est un établissement respectable ici, Monsieur !

J'en doute !

Sortez tout de suite ou j'appelle les forces de l'ordre ! Je pris tous les paquets dans les bras et implorai Sellington de nous en aller. Voyant mon regard, il me dit :

Très bien, je ferais comme vous le souhaitez. Et il remit son épée au fourreau, sortit hors de la taverne, fulminant de rage. Oh, quel cuistre ! Si vous ne m'en aviez pas empêché, je l'aurai embroché de mon épée ! Mais on n'insulte pas une femme devant moi impunément. Je me vengerais !

N'en faites rien ! Ils n'en valaient pas la peine.

Vous êtes étrange, me dit-il un peu plus calmement. N'importe quelle autre femme aurait voulu que je me batte pour elle. Même s'il est vrai que… vous n'êtes pas n'importe quelle autre femme.

Croyez-vous vraiment que cela vaille la peine de tuer un homme pour des insultes ? Vous me faites penser à Don Quichotte. Je pouffai. Sellington me lança un regard en coin, puis se détendit.

Non, vous avez raison. A la réflexion, nous ne sommes plus du temps des mousquetaires, où on tuait pour moins que ça. Mais tout de même, ces gens…

Je suis ravie que vous ayez voulu prendre ma défense, dis-je pour aller dans son sens. Il n'y a plus un homme qui fasse cela de mon temps.

Vraiment ? Alors les hommes de votre époque sont odieux. Cela doit donner beaucoup de ménages malheureux.

Non, parce que les mariages arrangés n'existent plus. On se marie par amour, ou … pas du tout.

Voilà par contre un énorme avantage. Je connais beaucoup de couples qui auraient apprécié ce système. Avec Lisa, c'était une exception, que ce mariage où nous nous aimions.

Vous… vous ne l'aviez pas,…choisie ?

Non. Nous avions été promis l'un à l'autre dès le berceau.

Dans ces conditions, vous ne pouviez pas ne pas vous aimer, murmurai-je.

Pardon ?

Non, rien, répondis-je. Mais je savais bien qu'il m'avait entendue, car il dit tout bas pour lui :

Peut-être bien que vous avez raison….

Alors que nous remontions sur le vaisseau, un des membres de l'équipage me bouscula sur la rampe d'accès et fit tomber tous mes paquets à terre. Il continua à courir, et alors que j'étais en train de ramasser tous mes achats je vis une poignée d'hommes qui le poursuivaient : ils n'avaient pas l'air des plus aimables.

John, you've done it again… le réprimanda Sellington d'une voix blasée.

Sorry, captain, Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Tous aux abris ! Hurla-t-il en riant. Sellington ramassa le reste des paquets et me dit :

Suivez-moi, et dépêchez-vous ! Nous nous précipitâmes tous deux dans la cabine.

Restez là, et ne bougez plus ! M'ordonna-t-il. Et il sortit rapidement en fermant la porte à double tour. Fortement contrariée par ce geste, je commençais par forcer la poignée de la porte, mais n'arrivant à rien, je m'assis sur le lit, la mine renfrognée et les bras croisés, attendant une explication. Elle ne se fit pas attendre. Le bateau s'ébranla, les planches grincèrent, et il reprit sa route. Les voix se firent plus basses et Sellington rentra dans la pièce.

Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez enfermée ? Criai-je.

Ne le prenez pas mal, Miss Delaunay. C'est que John a encore dévalisé des passants. Comme il ne peut jamais s'empêcher de les provoquer par la même occasion, il se fait toujours poursuivre par des hommes qui veulent sa mort et nous sommes obligés de riposter. Cela le fait toujours beaucoup rire mais cette fois-ci, vous étiez à bord. Je n'aurai pas voulu qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, et c'est pourquoi j'ai ordonné la retraite immédiate, ce qui les a beaucoup surpris par ailleurs.

Vous auriez au moins pu me prévenir, au lieu de m'enfermer ici comme une enfant ou une voleuse !

Mille excuses, la prochaine fois, je vous laisserai vous faire embrocher, puisque telle est votre volonté.

Arrêtez ce cynisme, Roman Sellington, voulez-vous ?

Quand une femme utilise un nom en entier, c'est qu'elle est très en colère.

Je le suis, répondis-je, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant ses yeux briller.

Etant donné que vous êtes ici pour un long moment désormais, dit-il en changeant de ton, j'ai pensé que ceci vous serait utile. Il découvrit une porte cachée par le rideau en face de la bibliothèque. Je l'ai faite réaménager spécialement pour vous. Vous devez certainement en avoir assez de dormir sur l'estrade.

Il ouvrit la porte et je pus voir une charmante petite pièce, composée d'un lit à baldaquins, d'une armoire et d'une console comprenant un nécessaire de toilette.

Des fleurs étaient posées sur la table de nuit.

Mais, quand avez-vous pu ? C'est un labyrinthe aux trésors ici. Oh, merci, merci beaucoup ! Elle est vraiment très belle !

Cette pièce aurait dû être la chambre de Lisa. Mais elle n'a jamais servi, aussi, je l'ai faite refaire pour vous par Peter, qui y travaillait à chaque fois que vous vous promeniez sur le pont. Je vois qu'elle vous plaît. Je vais vous laisser arranger vos affaires.

Il partit chercher les achats du matin et les posa sur le couvre-lit saumon, puis s'en alla en fermant la porte, avant que j'aie pu le remercier une nouvelle fois. Je fus entièrement reconnaissante à tant de gentillesse et de sollicitude. Je savais quel sacrifice cela avait dû être pour lui d'abandonner une partie de ce qui lui rappelait

Lisa.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

**De l'avenir et du théâtre**

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que nous étions tous deux en train de souper, Peter entra. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois que j'étais ici, et si j'avais l'impression de connaître le capitaine depuis toujours, Peter, lui, de brute et arrogant, était devenu prévenant et gentil envers moi. Il me considérait comme sa « mistress », et cela m'exaspérait parfois. Il avait entrepris - tâche ô combien difficile étant donné les années que la poussière s'accumulait-, le nettoyage de la cabine sur les ordres de Sellington, et elle avait pris depuis quelques jours une allure tout à fait différente. Tout le bois avait était ciré, la poussière enlevée, les vitres rendues transparentes, ce qui donnait énormément de lumière et faisait ressortir la beauté des moulures et des tableaux suspendus. Chaque soir, Roman Sellington s'installait au piano, et me jouait quelque air, sachant que j'aimais beaucoup cela. Parfois, nous lisions chacun de notre côté, mais le plus souvent, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher d'interrompre ces lectures par des conversations toujours plus passionnantes.

-Is my mistress satisfied with me ? Wish another thing ? Me demanda Peter en posant sur la table un plat fumant.

-Peter, Merci beaucoup, tu es très gentil. Répondis-je dans sa langue. Mais je ne te suis pas supérieure, parle moi comme à une égale. Je n'ai pas besoin de domestique !

-Well mistress. All my mistress will want. Répondit-il en faisant la référence. Et dans cette position il marcha en arrière jusqu'à porte. Je regardai le capitaine qui riait sous cape, et poussai un soupir désolé.

-Tous aussi exaspérants l'un que l'autre. Le capitaine cessa de rire et se dressa d'un air faussement vexé :

-Mais je ne vous permets pas !

-Moi si !

-Quelle insolence ! De mon temps, les jeunes filles bien élevées ne se permettaient pas ce genre d'effronterie !

-Mais on n'est plus de votre temps… Ni du mien d'ailleurs… dis-je en soupirant.

-Vous êtes heureuse ici, je le sais. Mais pourtant il me semble que votre époque vous manque. Comment est-ce ? Vous ne m'en parlez jamais.

-C'est que j'ai peur de trop vous en dévoiler. Et puis, c'est beaucoup plus difficile de décrire une époque future que passée. Disons que… les progrès scientifiques sont énormes. On a inventé des machines pour tout : pour voler, aller dans l'espace, voir n'importe quelle personne sur cette planète et tout ce qui se passe dans le monde : mais malheureusement, les progrès ne sont pas partout et il existe encore des gens qui mendient, qui se battent pour vivre tout simplement. Et il y en a malheureusement qui se battent pour des idées absurdes et cruelles.

-Si les hommes font toujours la guerre, alors c'est que la haine fait partie de la condition humaine, et que rien ne changera jamais. Verrai-je jamais un monde en paix ? Qui sait, j'ai tout le temps devant moi.

-En « théorie », je suis plus vieille que vous, et je bénéficie de l'expérience de mes aînés : je ne pense pas que cela arrive jamais, et cela pour une raison simple : vous n'avez pas encore vécu les deux guerres les plus destructrices de toute l'Histoire.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ? J'en ai vécu beaucoup.

-Parce que ce sont les deux premières guerres où les hommes tuaient pour leurs idées, non pour le pouvoir ou l'argent. Et parce que ce sont deux guerres qui ont concerné toute l'humanité. Plus de six millions de juifs ont été tués pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, dans des conditions atroces, juste pour leur religion. Le capitaine ouvrit des yeux effarés. Et encore, repris-je, ce n'était qu'un exemple -si l'on peut dire- des civils morts pendant cette guerre. Mais je ne vais pas vous raconter en détail toutes ces horreurs, car il y en a beaucoup. Sellington me regarda sans rien dire, puis :

-Je ne sais pas si je veux vivre cela plus tard. Et malheureusement je ne pourrai rien faire pour éviter ces évènements. Mais peut-être que vous connaissez un moyen qui pourrait changer le cours des choses.

-C'est un évènement si important que je ne pense pas qu'une seule personne pourrait suffire. Mais peut-être que oui, certaines choses pourraient être évitées. En tout cas, nous n'y sommes pas encore. Nous sommes même dans une période qu'on nomme la « Belle Epoque », et qui durera encore un peu après la fin du siècle.

-Alors, profitons–en. Vous ne pouvez savoir quelle sensation étrange cela me procure, le fait que vous soyez là… Je veux dire, un témoin du futur. Vous êtes à la fois lointaine et si proche de moi. Vous venez de loin, et pourtant j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis des années… A peine vous dis-je quelque chose, et voilà que vous me comprenez et continuez mes pensées. Oui, c'est à la fois étrange et agréable.

-Je crois, dis-je doucement, comprendre parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire… parce que je ressens la même chose.

Sellington planta ses yeux sombres dans les miens. Je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner le regard. Jusqu'ici je m'étais comportée avec lui d'une façon très naturelle, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Et voilà que je me rendais compte que je pouvais interférer dans sa vie, et que je n'avais pas à le faire. Toute cette histoire était tellement extraordinaire qu'il fallait que je sois prudente.

Qui sait quelles pourraient en être les conséquences ? Je me devais de ne plus parler d'avenir, je ne devais plus influer sur ses sentiments. Et pourtant, tout cela m'était très difficile, car c'était un homme si intéressant. Depuis mon arrivée, il avait su sourire plusieurs fois, et j'étais heureuse à chaque fois que j'arrivai à chasser ses éternelles pensées tristes de ses yeux. Mais je crois bien que c'était plus que de la joie qui me saisissait, moi, à chaque fois que je le regardai.

Alors que nous venions de finir de dîner, Roman fit glisser un billet vers moi, en me regardant d'un air malicieux. C'était pour une pièce qui se jouait le soir même dans un théâtre proche du port où nous avions abordé ce jour-là. Je levai des yeux étonnés et ravis vers le capitaine, qui me sourit.

-J'ai pensé que cela pouvait vous faire plaisir.

-Enormément. J'adore Ruy Blas. Roman eut l'air visiblement déçu.

-Alors, vous l'avez déjà vue...

-Oui, bien sûr, elle fait partie des « classiques » dirons-nous, fis-je en souriant. Mais ne soyez pas déçu, j'imagine que la façon de jouer des acteurs de votre temps n'a rien à voir avec celle des miens. Ce sera un peu comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. Et comme il reprenait confiance en lui : En réalité, je n'aime pas trop le théâtre de mon époque. Quand il s'agit de pièces anciennes, la grande mode chez moi est de les adapter et de les moderniser, mais… le résultat n'est pas toujours des plus réussi, bien au contraire. Tout est simplifié, changé, la moindre parole se doit d'être pesée, mesurée, chargée d'un sens qui n'est souvent pas le sien.… On utilise des costumes décalés, étranges, voire pas de costumes du tout ; Roman sourit. Des décors hétéroclites, quand ce n'est pas tout simplement un grand drap noir où le spectateur se voit obligé de tout imaginer. Si vous, vous assistiez à une de ces pièces, je ne pense pas que vous la reconnaîtriez de prime abord. Les textes sont torturés, tout comme les acteurs d'ailleurs, dis-je en lançant un sourire comique. Par exemple : j'ai vu une fois une Iphigénie aux cheveux bleus qui parlait à des poissons, censés représenter ses suivantes. J'ai vu un Richard III nu comme un vers qui déclamait : « Mon royaume pour un cheval ! » assis sur une poubelle. J'ai vu Viola de la Nuit des Rois danser sur des bouts de salade, habillée en clown. Et j'ai vu bien d'autres choses plus absurdes encore. Roman rit à mes descriptions. Non, je vous assure, j'ai bien envie de voir comment une de mes pièces favorites était jouée à l'origine.

-A l'origine… cela fait tout de même près de trente ans qu'elle a été écrite… Mais vous dites que c'est une de vos pièces favorites. Qu'elle est donc votre préférée ?

-Malheureusement, elle n'a pas été encore écrite, et ne le sera pas avant un peu plus de vingt ans. Le héros en est Cyrano de Bergerac.

-L'auteur du Voyage dans la Lune ?

-Lui-même.

-Ce doit être un morceau plein de verve et de comique alors. De quoi parle-t-elle ?

-C'est une histoire d'amour. La plus belle qui n'ait jamais été écrite selon moi. Mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus.

-Plus belle encore que celle des jeunes Roméo et Juliette ?

-Bien plus.

-Que celle d'Héloïse et d'Abélard ?

-Plus encore.

-Alors, je bous d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir lire un tel chef d'œuvre.

-Et moi, avec un peu de chance, je pourrai voir un jour le rôle créé par Coquelin. D'ici vingt ans, qui sait où je serais ? Voir la première de cette pièce, quel rêve ! Vous ne pourrez la voir, puisqu'elle sera jouée à Paris, mais je vous décrirai tout dans les moindres détails.

-J'y compte bien !

-Mais pas pour l'instant, je le répète : je me dois de vous cacher l'avenir, même si j'ai une immense envie de vous déclamer ces vers que je connais par cœur ! Roman sourit. Je ne suis pas comme Cassandre, malheureusement : je sais que vous me croiriez, et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait en advenir.

-Je vous comprends. Pour vous faire penser à autre chose, je pense que vous devriez aller vous changer. Vous n'aimeriez pas que nous arrivions en retard ?

Je rentrais dans ma chambre me vêtir d'une de mes nouvelles robes de soirée, une splendeur en soie rouge sombre, et attrapai ma capeline au vol. Roman m'arrangea quelques boucles en secouant la tête d'un air faussement navré, et nous descendîmes du bateau jusqu'au théâtre, moi appuyée sur son bras.

Une longue file bigarrée, hétéroclite, s'engouffrait entre les deux battants de verre de la porte d'entrée. Roman cueillit une rose au passage et me la glissa dans les cheveux. Une bouffée d'air chaud nous saisit au visage quand nous entrâmes. L'atmosphère du théâtre était étouffante. Un brouhaha continu et pesant, s'élevant du parterre, emplissait la salle jusque dans ses moindres recoins. Les lumières électriques, installées nouvellement, diffusaient une lumière jaune qui adoucissait les contours des statues et des moulures clinquantes. Des angelots nous regardaient du plafond.

Roman s'était procuré les meilleures places, celles du balcon. Nous avions des fauteuils rouges et moelleux, aux moulures dorées. Il retira son chapeau et loua à une jeune femme deux paires de jumelles, bien que nous soyons suffisamment près pour pouvoir voir jusqu'à la couleur des yeux des acteurs. J'enlevais mon manteau, arrangeai les plis de ma robe, et m'installai.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la salle fut plongée dans le noir, trois coups retentirent, le silence se fit, et les rideaux s'ouvrirent sur un décor majestueux. Le spectacle commença. Le public réagissait comme des enfants à la moindre péripétie. Quand la Reine parut, des murmures d'admiration s'élevèrent à la vue de sa robe sublime. Il s'enthousiasmait dans les combats, huait Don Salluste, applaudissait les entrées du faux Don César, attendait avec impatience les morceaux de bravoure, et pleura à la mort de Ruy Blas. J'avoue que je fus tellement emportée que je faillis bien faire de même. L'ambiance était loin d'être celle à laquelle j'étais habituée, respectueuse et silencieuse, mais elle me plaisait infiniment. Roman me demanda mon avis et je lui en fis part.

-Pourquoi, comment se comportent les spectateurs de vos jours ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Et bien, il est de bon ton de ne rien dire du début à la fin, de ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions avant le baissé de rideau. A peine si les rires collectifs sont acceptés. Et il est également de bon ton de laisser libre cours à vos critiques une fois que vous êtes dehors. Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, vous devez avoir un avis sur tout.

-Et le même avis pour tout le monde, je suppose.

-C'est cela.

-A chaque révolution, qu'elle soit littéraire ou non, il a toujours fallu faire parti d'un camp. Et vous, me demanda-t-il sur un ton enjoué, êtes-vous plutôt Classicisme ou Romantisme, Anciens ou Modernes ?

-Je suis tout cela à la fois, en réalité. J'ai lu de tout et beaucoup. J'aime Homère et les poètes latins autant que Werther et Hugo, Racine et La Fontaine autant que Charles Perrault. Chacun a ses beautés. J'aime tout, je veux tout, et mon plus grand défaut, c'est de n'avoir jamais su rien choisir dans ma vie.

-En êtes-vous si sûre ? Moi, je vous trouve bien déterminée.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

**De la lanterne rouge à Novalis**

Voilà déjà un mois que j'avais commencé mon voyage et j'avais l'impression de vivre ici depuis des années. Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère de ce bateau qui m'engourdissait, ou tout simplement le fait de me sentir si bien avec Sellington. Dès les premiers instants nous nous étions compris, notre route était la même.

Deux semaines plus tard, nous débarquâmes dans un petit port à côté de Biarritz. Cette petite ville du sud me plût dès que je posai le pied sur le quai. Sellington s'était éclipsé pour régler une affaire personnelle, et j'étais donc pour la première fois seule à terre.

Je me mis à visiter les petites rues, à regarder les moindres boutiques. Mais, au hasard de mes pas, je me perdis et m'enfonçais dans des quartiers moins fréquentables. Le soir était tombé sans que je m'en aperçoive, mais étant d'un caractère naturellement audacieux, je ne me démontai pas et continuai pour retrouver mon chemin. Mais je ne fis que m'égarer encore plus. Je passai devant une maison qui avait une lanterne rouge pour enseigne. Des rires en sortaient. Un homme à moitié ivre dormait sur le pas de la porte, une bouteille à la main. Il fut bousculé par un autre qui sortit en titubant. Celui-ci, en m'apercevant, éructa avec un accent mélangeant celui du sud et l'argot, qui était pour le moins comique:

-Alors ma mignonne, on s'attife comme une bourgeoise ? Rent'donc à l'inter'eur, que j'te vois de plus près ! Tu va prend'froid ! Il m'agrippa le poignet et me tira de toutes ses forces. Je ne pus résister à sa puissance, décuplée par l'ivresse. A l'intérieur, un tableau digne de Constantin Guys m'attendait : des filles de joies aux joues rouges et aux chignons éméchés étaient assises sur les genoux de soldats ou d'ouvriers. D'autres servaient, montaient les marches aux bras de clients dans leurs dessous affriolants de mauvaise facture. Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient là se retournèrent à notre entrée bruyante.

-Regardez c'que j'vous ai dégotté ! Beugla l'ivrogne. Une bourgeoise qui veut connaître de nouvelles sensations ! Ben avance donc, greluche, qu'on te voye ! Tous éclatèrent d'un rire gras. La plupart avaient la voix rauque caractéristique d'un excès d'alcool. La tenancière, plus empâtée et plus vieille encore que les autres, s'avança sous ses kilos de perles et de fanfreluches :

-Elle est pas à moi, c'te gueuse là ! J'la connais point, Gros Louis. Puis se retournant vers moi : Alors, on s'est perdue, ma mignonne ? J'acquiesçai. M'étonnerait bien ça ! Tu veux plutôt connaître comment qu'on fait pour garder son homme ! Avec ta tête d'innocente… Un homme à la chemise tachée de vin s'esclaffa :

-Attends, on va t'apprendre ! Il s'approcha et essaya de me toucher, pendant que l'autre me tenait toujours le poignet.

Excédée, je le giflai de ma main libre. Etonné de ma réaction, il ne réagit pas tout d'abord. Mais à partir de cet instant, les choses se dégradèrent. Tandis que je me débattais entre les deux ivrognes, les femmes vinrent à m'empoigner les cheveux, ou ceux de leurs collègues, selon le parti qu'elles avaient choisi. Je me défendis tant bien que mal, reçu un certain nombre de coups, en donnait plus encore, et je ne sais pas comment tout cela se serait terminé si Sellington n'était pas arrivé au bon moment. D'un revers de son épée il éloigna les opportuns. J'étais allongée par terre, à demi inconsciente, parce que j'avais reçu un coup violent sur le crâne, lorsque je me sentis soudain soulevée de terre comme un plume. Je repris véritablement mes esprits quelques secondes plus tard, dans les bras de Sellington, loin de cette foire d'empoigne digne d'un marché du sud.

-Vous avez l'art d'arriver au bon moment, murmurai-je.

-Et vous, vous avez l'art de vous fourrer dans des situations inextricables.

-Laissez-moi descendre, dis-je.

-Avec les coups que vous avez reçus, je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez en état de marcher. Mais aussi, que diable êtes-vous allée faire dans cette galère ?

-Je me suis perdue, dis-je avec une moue vexée. Sellington sourit en coin.

-Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas s'aventurer près des lanternes rouges. Surtout les femmes.

-Moi je ne le savais pas. Et puis on devrait pouvoir marcher où l'on veut, répliquai-je, vindicative.

-Les femmes de votre temps pourront sans doute le faire. Mais ici, non. Malheureusement, ce sont encore les hommes qui dominent.

-Eh bien, je veux être un homme alors ! Dis-je tandis que nous arrivions au bateau. Je sautai de force des bras de Sellington, mais ce mouvement trop brusque me fit tourner la tête à cause de ma faiblesse, et je vacillai. Sellington me rattrapa de justesse.

-Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher au lieu de dire des choses stupides.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin dans mon lit. J'écartai les rideaux et vit que Peter me veillait.

-Mademoiselle se sent-elle mieux ? Me demanda-t-il dans son rude patois local. Le capitaine m'a chargé de prendre soin de vous après votre accident. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Oh, rien de bien sérieux, Peter. Le capitaine a dû certainement aggraver les faits. Mais vous pouvez allez dormir, vous devez être fatigué de votre veille.

-Nous autres ne sommes jamais fatigués, miss.

-Oui, je l'avais oublié, c'est vrai…

-Puis-je vous être utile, maîtresse? Je réfléchis quelques instants.

-Oui, j'aimerais vous demander un petit service. Répondis-je en me souriant à moi-même.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sellington, intrigué par les nombreuses allées et venues de Peter qui riait sous cape à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, frappa à ma porte.

-Tout va bien, Mademoiselle Delaunay ? Vous êtes vous remise de votre malaise ?

Pour toute réponse, j'ouvris la porte en grand. Sellington resta muet de stupeur à ma vue, tandis que Peter éclata de rire.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?

-What a nice joke, isn't it? S'esclaffa Peter.

-Je vous avais bien dit que je voulais être un homme, non ?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Mais je dois vous avouer que cela vous va bien. Il regarda Peter. Tu es de toutes les manigances, toi !

En effet, avec l'aide de Peter, je m'étais habillée en parfait pirate. Celui-ci avait trouvé pour moi des bottes à revers, des chausses et un pourpoint rouge, une chemise blanche et un justaucorps noir. Il avait même poussé le zèle jusqu'à me trouver au fond des cales un ancien chapeau et une épée qui avaient appartenus à Sellington auparavant. Celui-ci me considéra de plus près :

-Mais, Peter, ce sont les effets de mon mariage que tu lui as donnés là... En voyant le désappointement du capitaine, je rougis de ma maladresse. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Oh, captain, Je suis désolé! Je voulais lui faire plaisir et c'est pour cela que je lui ai donné ce que j'ai trouvé de plus beau dans vos coffres ! Je vais réparer mon erreur immédiatement ! Sellington interrompit Peter dans son élan.

-Non, laisse, ce n'est pas important. Après tout, des vêtements sont faits pour être portés. Puis, se tournant vers moi: Vous êtes charmant, jeune homme ! Un vrai Chérubin ! Il esquissa un sourire. Je suppose que vous comptiez désormais sortir habillée comme cela ?

-Vous supposiez bien, mon capitaine !

-Ne m'appelez pas comme cela, Sarah. Appelez-moi par mon prénom. Je ferais de même désormais. J'ébauchais une révérence, et Sellington rit doucement. Décidément, je ne serais jamais au bout de mes surprises avec vous ! En tout cas, voilà une idée qui ne m'étonne finalement pas. Tout à fait dans l'esprit de Beaumarchais et de Marivaux. Vous avez lu ?

-Les œuvres complètes.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Roman sourit et me regarda me diriger vers la cabine principale. Peter s'éclipsa. La pièce avait bien changée depuis mon arrivée. Des affaires à moi traînaient, il y avait des fleurs et elle semblait enfin habitée. Maintenant de nouvelles partitions venaient recouvrir le piano, comme Sellington en jouait presque tous les soirs. Parfois, il ne me disait pas, comme il le faisait le plus souvent, le nom de compositeur dont il allait jouer le morceau. J'effleurai du doigt l'instrument et m'assit devant. Je regardai les partitions de plus près. Certaines étaient écrites à la main.

-C'est de vous, dis-je en en prenant une et en la lui montrant. Roman ne répondit pas. Ne me mentez pas, je sais que vous êtes modeste, mais tout de même… Vous oubliez que je connais votre écriture.

Je me retournai vers le piano et posai la partition bien droite sur le présentoir.

-Voyons voir… murmurai-je.

Je jouai les premières notes maladroitement, recommençai. Roman s'approcha de moi, visiblement troublé à l'écoute de sa propre musique. Je continuai de jouer. Il s'approcha encore, et exécuta quelques accords par-dessus mes notes. Je m'arrêtais et le regardai, puis lui fit un peu de place sur le tabouret. Il s'assit tout près de moi, et nous nous mîmes à jouer à quatre mains un lied tout en simplicité qu'il avait composé plusieurs années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait écouté pour la première fois ceux de Schubert. Il avait mis en musique un poème admirable de Novalis, qu'il chantait, doucement, dans la langue originelle. Les couplets trouvaient un écho dans sa vie et dans les sentiments qui avaient hantés son âme depuis bien longtemps. Il en avait retranché certains pour mieux exalter les émotions qui le touchaient, et traduit, il se composait ainsi:

Descendre enfin dans le sein de la terre,

Laisser enfin ces règnes de lumière!

Le choc et l'élan des souffrances

Sont les signes de gaie partance.

- L'esquif étroit nous fait un prompt voyage

Pour aborder bientôt au céleste rivage.

A quoi bon dans ce monde ici

Tout notre amour et la fidélité ?

L'ancien, on s'en détourne avec mépris

Et le nouveau, comment peut-il nous importer?

- Ah! Combien solitaire et combien contristé

Celui, pieusement, qui aime le passé!

Quel serrement de coeur à voir ces temps passés

S'envelopper de nuit obscure!

Jamais en la temporelle aventure

L'ardeur de notre soif ne pourra s'apaiser.

- Il faut que nous allions jusqu'en notre patrie

Pour pouvoir contempler cette époque bénie.

Qu'y a-t-il qui retarde encor mon retour?

Depuis longtemps déjà mon aimée s'y repose.

A son tombeau ma vie a fermé son cours;

En douleur maintenant tout se métamorphose.

Et ma quête ici n'a plus rien à trouver

Le monde est vide - le coeur rassasié.

Infiniment, tout de mystère empreint

Me transperce un effroi plein de suavité.

J'entends dans les lointains profondément rouler

Comme un écho de notre lourd chagrin.

Ma Bien-aimée elle aussi me désire,

Sa nostalgie en moi met son soupir.

Les dernières notes résonnèrent dans un silence chargé d'émotions. Après un temps, Roman se tourna vers moi :

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit que vous saviez jouer ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il y avait ici un bien meilleur musicien… et un bien meilleur interprète.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

**Le chevalier à la triste figure**

La semaine suivante, nous abordions à Lisbonne. J'étrennais pour la première fois mon costume d'homme. J'étais ravie de mon effet car j'obtenais tout ce que j'avais désiré : du respect, de la considération, mais aussi une attitude plus détendue et naturelle envers moi. On ne me lançait plus de petites phrases lourdes d'allusions grivoises, ni de regards trop appuyés. Dommage qu'il ait fallu mentir pour arriver à cela.

-Vous rayonnez, Sarah, me dit Roman Sellington. J'ai l'impression que votre supercherie vous plait beaucoup. On dirait une enfant avec la robe de sa mère !

-Il ne faut pas être toujours trop sérieux dans la vie ! Lançai-je d'un ton enjoué. Sellington sembla prendre cette phrase pour lui car il baissa la tête d'un air navré.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Mais, reprit-il sur un ton plus détaché, vous avez à peine étrenné la belle garde-robe que je vous avais offerte. Vous ne portez maintenant plus que ces vêtements ridicules…

-C'est qu'ils sont tellement plus confortables… Et puis, j'ai du mal avec les corsets. Je ne supporte pas de me sentir enfermée. Mais je porterai des robes pour vous, Roman, puisque cela à l'air de vous faire tellement plaisir. Roman m'entraîna vers le marché.

-Un peu de fruits frais ? Quand on voyage trop longtemps, il faut en manger.

-Avec plaisir, Roman. C'était la deuxième fois, depuis qu'il me l'avait autorisé , que je prononçais son prénom, et il en semblait touché et troublé à la fois. Il se pencha sur sa bourse pour cacher son désarroi, et en sortit quelques pièces. Il paya à la marchande une poignée de cerises, quelques pêches, et des fraises.

-C'est la saison, il faut en profiter.

-Dites-moi, Roman… Celui-ci fuit une fois de plus mon regard. Comment cela se fait-il que vous puissiez payer avec des pièces de 1662 ?

-Vous pensez bien que je les ai échangées. Je ne vis pas dans le passé tant que cela. Toutefois il m'en reste encore beaucoup dans des coffres dont je vends quelques pièces parfois à des antiquaires. Elles ont pris beaucoup de valeur maintenant.

-Vous avez donc tant d'argent ?

-J'étais déjà très riche avant de … disparaître. Mais je le suis devenu plus encore en faisant des affaires habiles.

A ces phrases je me suis mise à réfléchir, puis :

-Comment se fait-il qu'à chaque fois que nous débarquions dans une ville que vous connaissez pour l'avoir visitée cent fois, personne ne se souvienne de vous ni de votre bateau ? A l'heure qu'il est vous devriez déjà être une légende… Sellington hésita quelques instants.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne vous ai pas crue le jour où vous m'aviez dit que notre légende était bien établie sur terre. Il me semble que nous ne sommes qu'un, comment dire ? Vieux souvenir dans la mémoire de tous ces gens. Une sorte d'impression de « déjà vu ». Toutes les personnes que je peux revoir plusieurs fois me regardent toujours d'abord comme s'ils m'avaient déjà connu avant, puis secouent la tête et continuent à me parler comme à un étranger.

-Je vois que cela vous fait souffrir. Mais je comprends... Personne ne pense à vous quelque part sur cette terre. Personne ne tremble pour vous quand il vous arrive quelque malheur, ou ne se réjouit de vous revoir. J'eus envie de rajouter « À part moi » ; mais les mots ne sortirent pas de ma bouche. Sellington ne m'avait pas vu baisser les yeux pour éviter son regard, et il continua sur le même ton monocorde.

-Mais je m'y suis habitué, vous savez Sarah. Même s'il est vrai qu'il m'arrive encore d'espérer qu'on me dise un jour que je suis bien le capitaine Roman Sellington.

-Vous êtes Roman Sellington, l'infortuné capitaine, le chevalier à la Triste Figure, le glorieux commandant du vaisseau « la Plume », l'Homme aux mille morts, le Fantôme noir, et votre légende vous précédera d'un quart d'heure en tous lieux, je vous le promets! Sellington me regarda d'un air amusé :

-Qu'est ce que tous ces surnoms ?

-Ceux que vous porterez d'ici quelques minutes. Et je me mis à crier en portugais à la cantonade : « Mesdames et Messieurs, voici devant vous le plus grand capitaine du plus beau vaisseau de toutes les mers ; le plus beau, le plus doué, la plus fine lame de tous les pirates connus et oubliés ; Roman Sellington, l'infortuné Capitaine, etc.… »

Et je continuais comme cela à dérouler des qualificatifs et des noms tous plus grands et plus beaux les uns que les autres ; en prenant la parole comme un orateur que je n'avais jamais été, à la manière d'un Monsieur Loyal qui annoncerait l'arrivée d'un cirque. Cet exercice improvisé était des plus grisants et je continuai ainsi pendant quelques dizaines de minutes. Les gens commençaient à approcher. Sellington, tout d'abord effaré par ce qu'il devait considérer comme une nouvelle folie de ma part, se mit à sourire, visiblement réjoui par mes compliments et cette gloire à laquelle il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Quant j'eus fini et que les personnes rassemblées en cercle autour de nous se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre, Sellington se redressa et recouvra un peu de sa prestance. Il fit un large sourire, puis une révérence. Alors les gens s'approchèrent et commencèrent à lui poser beaucoup de questions auxquelles il semblait heureux de répondre. Je m'effaçai un peu pour le laisser goûter seul à ces nouvelles joies.

Puis l'essaim se dissipa un peu, il ne resta plus autour de lui que quelques enfants et jeunes filles. Les enfants s'en allèrent en mimant de grands combats d'épées dignes de leur nouveau héros, mais les jeunes filles restèrent, ce qui ne me plût qu'à moitié. Je ne savais pas ce qui me déplaisais le plus : leurs voix mielleuses, leurs manières aguichantes, ou tout simplement le fait de me rendre compte que j'étais jalouse pour la première fois de ma vie.

Pourtant je savais que Sellington n'étais qu'à Lisa, mais je ne pouvais lutter contre cette envie de les frapper toutes qui m'envahissait. Cependant je n'en fis rien.

Je m'approchais du groupe en souriant et m'empêchais de rire en entendant leurs compliments stupides et convenus. Je n'arrivais pas à lire sur le visage de Sellington ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, car il répondait à toutes avec un ton qui pouvais être aussi bien sincère que poli, or je connaissais sa gentillesse et son sens des convenances. J'espérai de tout cœur qu'il soit simplement aimable.

-Comme vous avez de la chance d'être le valet de Monsieur Sellington ! Me dit l'une d'elle en portugais, les joues toutes rouges. J'exultai intérieurement. Moi ! Un valet ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

-Vous pouvez le voir tous les jours…

-Et vivre dans ce merveilleux vaisseau ! Renchérit une autre.

-Ce vaisseau qui doit être plein des richesses de vos si nombreuses prises de guerre !

-Prises de guerres ? Je levai un sourcil d'un air sceptique. Sellington sentit le reproche venir.

-Mesdemoiselles, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Leur dit-il dans leur langue. Mais maintenant je dois partir. Les jeunes filles s'en allèrent enfin, après de longues protestations. Nous nous mîmes à marcher.

-Prises de guerres ? Repris-je. Roman hésita.

- Ma foi, pris dans le flot des paroles, j'ai pu dire une ou deux petites erreurs…

-Oh, c'était juste un mensonge, dis-je soulagée. J'ai eu peur que ce ne soit la vérité. Mais vous savez, Roman, vous n'aviez pas besoin de cela pour leur plaire…

-Effectivement. La seule mention d'argent a suffi pour en faire des prétendantes, répondit-il d'un air déçu et aigri.

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur qu'elles ne vous plaisent réellement…

-Non, Sarah, voyons…Vous me connaissez, non ? J'étais juste heureux d'être enfin reconnu. Et c 'est grâce à vous d'ailleurs. Mais ce genre de femmes prêtes à vendre le reste de leur vie pour un rang et de l'argent me sidèrent. Il m'en faudrait beaucoup plus pour oublier Lisa, vous le savez bien…

-Oui, je ne le savais que trop, pensai-je douloureusement. Mais je chassai rapidement cette pensée stérile de ma tête. Nous continuâmes notre promenade, mais cette fois-ci, toutes les têtes se tournaient vers nous et chuchotaient.

-Vous voyez que vous êtes une légende, dis-je.

-Je sais que ça ne durera pas longtemps mais c'est extrêmement plaisant. Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez dit. Vous le pensiez sincèrement ?

-Bien sûr, répondis-je très simplement. Pourquoi aurais-je menti ? Sellington ne dit rien. Et pour changer de conversation, il dit en passant devant une taverne :

-Savez-vous que voici un des rares bâtiments qui ait résisté au tremblement de terre de 1755?

-Celui décrit dans Candide ?

-Celui-là même. Qui aurait pensé qu'une vulgaire gargote soit quasiment la seule chose qui témoigne de cette période ? J'ai eu la chance de visiter Lisbonne avant cette catastrophe. C'était une ville sublime. Des centaines d'édifices somptueux ont alors été détruits, et parmi eux le palais Royal qui contenait plus de soixante dix mille volumes tous plus précieux les uns que les autres, dont, entre autres, les comptes-rendus de Vasco de Gama. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Mais que sont de simples biens matériels au regard des vivants : plus de dix mille personnes ont péri ces jours-là. C'était le plus grand séisme jamais mesuré, et nombres philosophes ont disserté sur cet événement, comme vous devez le savoir. J'avoue que ma réaction à cette époque face à cet évènement a été à peu près la même que celle de Voltaire : je n'ai jamais pensé que les malheurs qui nous arrivaient sur cette terre étaient nécessaires à l'harmonie du monde. Tout n'est que hasard et les malheurs sont tous, quels qu'ils soient, profondément injustifiés.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Voilà aussi pourquoi je suis athée.

Nous entrâmes dans cette fameuse taverne, pour nous reposer de notre journée passée en visites et en achats. Roman m'avait vanté les nombreux mérites de l'architecture de cette ville qu'il avait jugée résolument moderne. Il m'expliqua qu'en l'espace d'un an, tout avait été reconstruit.

-Cela ne risque pas de se passer comme la dernière fois, dit-il en poussant la porte de l'établissement. Avec votre nouvelle identité, vous êtes en sécurité. Je me permets de vous laisser quelques instants, encore quelques petites affaires à régler.

VIII

Changement de cap

Sellington parti, je regardai autour de moi. Dans le coin de la salle, quelques hommes me regardaient fixement en chuchotant, mais je n'y pris pas garde. Avec mes habits masculins, rien ne pouvait plus m'arriver. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais, car quand ils se levèrent pour me forcer à les suivre à la force de leur couteaux, je ne pus pas réagir tellement j'étais surprise.

Personne dans la salle n'avait esquissé le moindre geste envers moi, et j'étais obligée de leur obéir. Ils me conduisirent sur leur propre navire. Aux rares phrases qu'ils prononcèrent, je compris que j'avais été victime d'un enlèvement destiné à extorquer une rançon énorme à Sellington. Mon discours n'avait servi qu'à faire savoir à la cantonade que le capitaine était immensément riche et je m'en voulais énormément. Ils me ligotèrent, me passèrent un bâillon autour de la bouche et me jetèrent dans la cale.

-Ton capitaine tient apparemment beaucoup à toi, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, me dit un des portugais, nous vous avons suivi tout l'après-midi.

-Il devrait arriver avec l'argent d'ici peu, dit un autre. Puis ils remontèrent.

Après quelques instants, j'entendis une voix au dessus de moi. Sellington demandait à me voir avant de leur donner l'argent. Alors ils le firent descendre, un couteau sous la gorge. Impassible, comme à son habitude, Sellington avançait, le regard droit. Même si je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler à la vue de cette lame brillante. Voyant que j'étais vivante, Sellington demanda à ce que je sois relâchée d'abord, mais mes ravisseurs refusèrent. Ils le délestèrent de son argent. Alors il tenta de mettre la main à son épée, mais avant qu'il ait pu le faire, le portugais lui trancha la gorge en ricanant.

Seulement celui-ci ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réaction de Sellington. Celui-ci, au lieu de s'écrouler à terre dans un flot de sang, dégaina et planta son épée en arrière dans le ventre de son agresseur. Les autres restèrent muets de stupéfaction, puis hésitèrent sur la conduite à tenir. Voyant que leur chef était mort, ils s'enfuirent en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, en criant au fantôme. Moi, j'avais toujours les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur Sellington.

Il ôta son épée du cadavre de l'homme en prenant appui dessus, s'approcha de moi et défit mes liens sans rien dire. Alors, sans réfléchir, je le serrai dans mes bras. Surpris tout d'abord, il recula mais ne se défit pas de mon étreinte, et posa une main mal assurée sur ma taille. Je fis un pas en arrière, tremblante à la fois de la peur que j'avais eue et du trouble que me causait son contact. Je lui murmurai un simple « merci » auquel il me répondit tout bas. Nous remontâmes les marches en silence. Mais en retournant sur le pont, nous aperçûmes que le bateau avait parcouru beaucoup de chemin depuis le moment où j'avais été enlevée. De plus, il ne restait plus un seul canot de sauvetage, parce que l'équipage s'était enfui avec. Après avoir inspecté le pont du galion des portugais, Sellington me dit :

-Le vent ne souffle pas dans la bonne direction pour rejoindre tout de suite « La Plume ». De plus, il me semble qu'une tempête se prépare. Vous allez devoir m'aider, Sarah. J'acquiesçai sans mot dire.

Ce fut un orage effroyable. Le vent se déchaînait, soulevait des vagues qu'il lançait contre nous avec une fureur folle. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point la navigation était difficile avant cette nuit-là. Deux matelots pour braver une tempête aussi horrible que celle-là, c'était bien peu. Pourtant, il a bien fallu que nous y arrivions. J'eus à manier les drisses et à monter dans les haubans à toute vitesse, jusqu'à ce que mes mains soient couvertes d'ampoules douloureuses. Il fallu diminuer les voiles pour éviter qu'elles ne se déchirent sous la force herculéenne du vent, et pour cela se servir des martinets et des cargues pour les replier contre les mâts. Le mât d'artimon manqua d'ailleurs de se rompre. Plus d'une fois je failli être jetée à la mer par les poulies qui se balançaient dangereusement. De la mature, le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux était encore plus impressionnant.

Nous ne dormîmes pas de la nuit, travaillant d'arrache-pied pour maintenir le bâtiment à flots. Sellington m'hurlait des ordres que je m'empressais d'exécuter, travaillait à toute vitesse, rabattait les voiles, changeait de cap sans cesse pour ne pas chavirer et paraissait imperturbable sous la pluie cinglante, qui moi manquais de me faire glisser des cordages à tout moment. Je n'y voyais rien, les vagues se rabattaient en inondant l'entrepont. Plus d'une fois je crus mourir noyée mais ma rage de vivre me poussait à me battre encore. Les embruns me brûlaient les yeux, j'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds. Le vent ne faisait trembler de froid. A force de tirer sur les drisses j'avais les muscles tout endoloris. Nous fîmes office de matelots, de capitaine, de second et de timonier à la fois.

L'avantage indéniable d'un galion comme « La Plume », comparé à celui-ci, était que l'on avait besoin de personne pour l'entretien et la navigation, car tout se faisait de lui-même depuis plus de deux cents ans…

Au matin, l'orage était passé et la mer enfin plus calme. Je m'écroulais de fatigue au pied du grand mât, tous les membres douloureux. En me réveillant, je me retrouvai dans un lit douillet, le regard de Roman au dessus de moi.

-Nous avons réussi ! dis-je d'une voix brisée par la fatigue.

-Non, vous avez réussi, me répondit-il de sa voix profonde. Moi je survis toujours à ce genre de choses, vous le savez bien. Mais vous, vous avez été très courageuse. Aucune autre femme n'aurait réussi à faire cela à votre place. Et peu d'hommes par la même occasion. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu vous sauver la vie !

-Ne plaisantez pas avec cela, lui répondis-je, vexée. Je n'étais pour rien dans mon enlèvement. Croyez bien que si j'avais su que mon discours aurait provoqué cela, je me serais abstenue… J'en suis vraiment désolée. Et puis… j'ai l'air forte comme cela, mais de vous voir vous faire égorger n'est pas particulièrement agréable.

-Désolé d'avoir fait cela. Mais vous deviez savoir que je pouvais aller jusqu'au bout.

-Je le savais… mais tout de même… Et à l'image du couteau sous sa gorge qui me revenait, je fermais les yeux en frissonnant.

-Je sais que vous vous en remettrez vite. Et puis… votre discours m'a fait un bien fou. De même, votre enlèvement a mis un peu de piquant dans ma vie.

Je secouai la tête d'un air faussement vexé. Nous terminâmes cette conversation sur un sourire échangé. Plus tard, je me levai, pleine de courbatures, pour monter sur le pont afin de juger de notre situation. Accoudée au bastingage, je sentis dans mon dos que Sellington me rejoignait.

-Nous sommes embarqués dans une salle affaire. Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Nous devons terminer notre course jusqu'aux îles des Caraïbes, si je veux pouvoir vous faire arriver saine et sauve quelque part. Un petit inventaire que j'ai fait m'a permis de savoir que la nourriture peut vous faire tenir deux mois et demi, ce qui est la durée minimale d'une traversée de l'océan. Moi, je peux m'abstenir de manger. Cette traversée est possible, mais malheureusement, je ne connais pas très bien ce bateau. J'espère que nous y arriverons.

-Il n'y a aucune raison, dis-je en lui lançant mon sourire le plus ouvert.

-Je ne serais pas aussi optimiste pour ma part…répondit-il.

-Cessez donc de voir du malheur partout, Roman. Sellington me rendit un sourire triste, et s'appuya au bastingage.

Le soir qui arriva, nous fûmes contraints de dormir dans la même cabine, car ce vaisseau n'était pas aussi luxueux que le nôtre. Sellington insista pour dormir à même le sol, et toutes mes prières ne purent le décider à le faire changer d'avis. Au cours de la nuit, je fus réveillée par des cris déchirants.

La première frayeur passée, je compris que Sellington faisait un cauchemar. J'allumai une bougie et m'approchai doucement de lui. Je murmurai son prénom pour le réveiller, mais ce fut peine perdue. Je le secouai doucement, mais il continuait à gémir des choses incompréhensibles et à remuer la tête avec des gestes saccadés. Je posai ma bougie à terre, et lui saisit la tête entre mes deux mains. Il se calma immédiatement et me prit les poignets.

-Lisa, my dear Lisa, murmura-t-il.

Le contact de ses mains sur mes poignets avait lancé en moi comme une vague de frissons, et l'envie spontanée de l'embrasser me traversa l'esprit. Je penchai mon visage vers le sien. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, et je sursautai, tirée de ma torpeur.

-Vous avez fait un cauchemar, Roman. J'ai entendu des cris, alors j'ai accouru. Ses mains glissèrent de mes poignets, il se redressa en dégageant son visage.

-What a nightmare… murmura-t-il dans sa langue natale, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Always the same…

-Pardon ? Roman tourna ses yeux vers moi, revenant à la réalité.

-Tout le temps je refais le même cauchemar, celui de la nuit… où est morte Lisa. Je vole à son secours, je plonge, nage encore et toujours, mais je n'arrive jamais à la sortir à temps de l'eau… et c'est un cadavre livide que je tiens dans mes bras ! C'est horrible… Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Sed letum non omnia finit ».

-Tout va bien se passer maintenant, je suis là… Vous ne ferez plus ce cauchemar. Pour toute réponse, Sellington me prit la main et me la tint serrée entre les siennes. Je n'aurai pas cru que sa peau de fantôme puisse être aussi chaude.

-Vous… vous aviez tenté de sauver Lisa, lors de sa noyade ?

-Oui.

-Vous ne me l'aviez pas dit, le jour où je suis arrivée.

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

-Je vous aurais mieux compris.

-Vous avez lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert dès le premier jour, Sarah. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de savoir cela.

Lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert… C'était effectivement l'expression qui convenait…Je ressassais cette phrase dans ma tête, et repensais soudain à ses mémoires.

-Avez-vous continué à remplir votre journal de bord ? demandai-je sur un ton complètement différent.

-Oui. Je ne répondis rien. Pourquoi me demander cela ? Vous ne le lirez pas avant longtemps, si c'est cela qui vous hante. C'est encore trop personnel. Mais le temps est relatif, peut-être saurez-vous le fin mot de cette histoire plus tôt qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

-Si j'arrive à rentrer chez moi un jour… dis-je soudain, nostalgique.

-Je comprends… ma compagnie n'est pas des plus agréables.

-Oh non ! Répondis-je sans réfléchir. Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… non, rien. M'interrompis-je. Après un long silence, je fis un mouvement pour partir. Dormez en paix, dis-je. Sellington sourit de ma formule.

-Vous aussi. Et que vos rêves vous portent loin. En me levant, ma main qu'il tenait toujours glissa dans la sienne, et il frôla l'anneau que je portai.

-Attendez, dit-il. Il prit ma bougie et l'approcha de mon doigt. Où avez-vous trouvé cet anneau ? dit-il avec stupéfaction. Et comme je ne répondais rien : Vous me l'avez volé pendant mon sommeil ! Comment avez-vous osé faire une chose aussi irrespectueuse ? Et avant que je ne puisse lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, il hurla : Sortez immédiatement de cette cabine ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir !

Je sortis, des larmes plein les yeux, atterrée par cette réaction violente que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il claqua la porte derrière moi. Je fus prise de court par le vent froid qui soufflait cette nuit-là, n'ayant qu'une longue chemise sur moi. Je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je n'avais jamais vu Sellington se mettre en colère, encore moins contre moi, et cette réaction si brusque et cruelle m'avait ébranlée. Je fis tourner l'anneau autour de mon doigt. Je me rappelai soudain que c'était celui de Lisa. C'était tellement évident maintenant que je m'en voulais de mon indélicatesse. Je retirais l'anneau, et allai le glisser sous la porte de la cabine. Je voulu lui dire que je ne l'aurais pour rien au monde volé mais les mots ne sortirent pas de ma bouche. Il se rendrait bien compte de son erreur seul. Je me mis à marcher sur le pont inférieur, espérant que la fraîcheur de la nuit me ferait retrouver un peu de calme. N'osant pas retourner à la porte de Sellington, j'attendis, mais en vain, qu'il vienne me parler. L'impatience et la colère montaient en moi au fil des minutes. Il allait donc me laisser là, dans le froid, pieds nus, sans un mot ? Après quelques heures au bout desquelles je compris qu'il ne viendrait pas, je m'endormais dans les cales, pelotonnée dans les voiles de rechange.

Au petit matin je le trouvai près de moi. J'avais une couverture qui me tenait chaud.

-Je m'excuse pour mon comportement exécrable d'hier soir. Dit-il. Mais vous n'aviez pas à voler cet anneau, Sarah. Il m'est très précieux, et j'avais confiance en vous. Il me tendit l'anneau.

-Celui-ci… Je l'interrompis et m'approchais de lui. Je déboutonnais son pourpoint.

-Que faites-vous ? Dit-il d'un air effrayé. Je continuai.

-Vous étiez tellement persuadé que dans votre colère vous n'avez pas cherché à vérifier votre accusation, dis-je en sortant de sous sa chemise son anneau qui pendait toujours au bout de sa chaîne. Je le mis à côté de l'autre. Je l'ai vu là le premier jour, quand vous m'aviez montré vos cicatrices. Et il y est toujours resté. Il leva vers moi des yeux effarés et plein de remords.

-Mais alors ? Balbutia-t-il.

-Il était avec votre journal de bord, le jour où j'ai voyagé dans le temps pour venir vous retrouver.

-Ô mon dieu… murmura-t-il. Tout est clair. Oh, si vous saviez ce que je suis désolé…Excusez-moi, je vous en prie. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

-Vous étiez déjà pardonné, Roman. Mais avant, j'aimerai vérifier quelque chose. Je plaçais les deux anneaux l'un à coté de l'autre et les comparai. Parfaitement identiques…C'est bien ce que je pensai. Au moment précis où les deux anneaux se touchèrent, ils se fondirent en un seul qui resta accroché à la chaîne de Sellington.

-Il a retrouvé sa place, dis-je. Puis : vous m'aviez demandé ce que vous pouviez faire pour vous faire pardonner ? Offrez-moi quelque chose de chaud, s'il vous plaît… Je suis frigorifiée !

-Oh, mais évidemment ! s'empressa-t-il en entourant la couverture autour de mes épaules. Mais vous étiez nu-pieds ? Quel goujat je fais ! Il secoua la tête. Je vais réparer mon erreur… Il voulut me porter dans ses bras, je refusais, et me levai. Je m'installai sur le fauteuil de la cabine, et il s'empressa d'allumer un feu.

-Ne bougez pas, je vais m'occuper de vous. Il semblait avoir du mal à raviver les cendres.

-Je ne sais plus faire ce genre de choses…C'est que je n'en ai plus besoin vous savez, me dit-il d'un air penaud. Je souriais.

-Je le sais, répondis-je. Au bout de quelques minutes, le feu commença à prendre. J'approchai mon fauteuil en le remerciant, et fermai les yeux à cette chaleur délicieuse. Sellington me tendit une tasse de thé.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû, dis-je lorsqu'il me la tendit.

-Mais si, au contraire. Je vous ai injustement accusée et je me dois de me faire pardonner.

-Mais je vous ai pardonné, Roman, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il s'assit à mes pieds et poussa un léger soupir.

-Vous comprenez, cet anneau est tout ce qu'il me reste… Je me surpris à lui répondre sur un ton presque agressif.

-De Lisa, je sais. Roman me regarda puis détourna la tête.

-Je sais que je devrai l'oublier à présent. Vous me le rappelez tous les jours.

-Mais, je ne vous ai jamais rien reproché ! Et je ne vous ai plus jamais parlé de cela depuis notre première discussion !

-Je le sais, c'est une raison de plus. Je me tus, n'ayant pas compris le sens de cette parole.

L'après-midi, alors que je me promenais sur le pont, ayant repris mes habits masculins, j'aperçus un navire au loin. Je le criai au capitaine, espérant que ce fut « La plume » qui nous rejoignait. Mais celui-ci me dit :

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils viendront à notre secours. Ils sont trop contents de s'être débarrassés de moi.

-Mais Roman, vous m'aviez dit que vous ne pouviez pas vous éloigner de votre navire, parce qu'une force vous y retenait : ce ne peut-être que lui ! Nous sommes sauvés !

-C'est vrai, je n'y avais plus pensé ! Mais, regardez : la voile de ce navire-ci est blanche, non noire !

Quelques heures plus tard, le bateau était tout proche. Trop proche. On entendit une détonation, des fumées s'élevèrent du navire et un boulet de canon évita de justesse notre embarcation pour plonger dans la mer en soulevant des vagues énormes.

-Ce sont des pirates, Sarah ! Ils nous attaquent ! Allez vous mettre à l'abri !

-Ça existe encore ? Je croyais que le siècle de la flibuste était révolu !

-Moins qu'on ne le croit !

-Mais vous êtes aussi un pirate, Roman ! Vous devriez savoir vous défendre !

-Plus depuis tout ce temps ! Je n'ai pas manié une épée depuis une éternité !

Maintenant le bateau accostait le nôtre par le flanc.

-A l'abordage ! Hurlèrent-ils en espagnol.

Les grappins déferlèrent. Mais en débarquant, nos boucaniers ne trouvèrent personne : nous nous étions dissimulés dans les cales. D'abord désorientés par cette manœuvre à laquelle ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, ils se mirent ensuite à tout fouiller de fond en combles. Un groupe de trois personnes s'approcha dangereusement de nous, qui étions cachés derrière des sacs de farine. Sellington s'était mis devant moi pour me protéger. L'un d'eux se mit à percer tous les sacs. Quand il arriva au nôtre, il perça si loin que la pointe atteint l'estomac de Sellington, mais celui-ci reçu le coup sans broncher. Je portai la main à la bouche pour étouffer un cri. Ils ne nous avaient pas trouvé et s'apprêtaient à repartir, quand un des hommes eut un dernier soupçon.

Il se retourna, et vint écarter le sac. Sellington bondit et lui enfonça son épée dans le cœur. L'homme s'écroula à terre. L'autre derrière lui, plus hardi, engagea le fer. Sellington se défendit comme un diable, lui assenant quelques bottes vieilles de deux siècles dont il était maintenant le seul détenteur, et parvint à lui enfoncer la lame dans le bras. Il fut touché plusieurs fois en retour, malgré sa technique imparable, car l'autre ne s'en tenait pas seulement aux règles pures de l'escrime chevaleresque, et n'hésitait pas à lui porter des coups sournois et totalement inattendus. L'espagnol continuai toujours de se battre, nullement découragé par les blessures sans conséquence qu'il donnait, croyant vaincre très sûrement cet homme trop loyal pour lui.

Le troisième homme tourna la tête vers moi, m'aperçut soudain, dégaina son épée et me plaça la pointe sous la gorge. Je saisis une pioche qui se trouvait derrière moi et lui assenait un grand coup de manche dans les côtes. Ma technique à moi n'était certes pas pleine de mouvements gracieux et de feintes habiles, mais elle fut utile. Il recula, le souffle coupé, mais se ressaisit bientôt. Je retournais la pioche, la pointe en avant, en position de défense. Je voulus lui donner un second coup, mais il l'esquiva, et la pointe, emportée par son élan, alla se ficher dans le parquet. Je tirais de toutes mes forces mais n'arrivais pas à l'en déloger. Alors, l'homme en face de moi, qui portait auparavant un air de triomphe dans le regard, s'écroula soudain à terre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je reconnu Peter derrière lui !

-Nice to see you, Miss ! Et il me lança une épée. Je lui lançais moi un sourire reconnaissant et complice.

Sellington avait réussi à éliminer son premier adversaire, mais alertés par les bruits, d'autres pirates étaient descendus entre-temps. Nous nous battîmes tous les trois avec acharnement, moi avec beaucoup plus de mal, n'ayant jamais manié une épée de ma vie. Sellington sembla, lui, retrouver facilement ses marques, et aligna rapidement sur le sol une dizaine de pirates. Son jeu d'escrime ressemblait plus à une danse qu'à une bagarre. Il fendait et se déplaçait dans une chorégraphie parfaite, et ses pieds ne semblaient pas toucher le sol. La pointe de son épée atteignait son homme à tous les coups, tel le dard d'une abeille, avec vitesse et précision. Quand la cale fut libérée de nos ennemis, nous remontâmes prestement les sombres escaliers. Sellington, n'ayant pas prêté attention à la présence de Peter à ses cotés, s'arrêta soudain, stupéfait de voir qu'il n'y avait plus deux, mais trois navires.

Tout l'équipage de « La Plume » nous avait rejoint et se battait avec nous contre les corsaires espagnols. A cette découverte qui lui mit du baume au cœur, Sellington se battit avec plus de vigueur encore, s'il était possible; et comme toute notre troupe -excepté moi- était invincible, elle ne tarda pas à venir à bout des adversaires. Quand les derniers s'enfuirent, un grand cri de victoire s'éleva alors ; et tout l'équipage félicita le capitaine qui faisait enfin partie des leurs grâce à cette action.

Alors nous remontâmes tous sur « La Plume », ayant pris soin de prendre avec nous tout ce qui avait été jugé utile sur le vaisseau portugais et sur celui des pirates espagnols. Le problème des provisions manquantes ayant ainsi été écarté, nous continuâmes notre voyage vers les îles des Caraïbes dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus sereine. Toutefois, la bataille à peine terminée, Sellington ne se fit pas faute de me reprocher d'avoir combattu avec eux.

-Vous aviez toutes les chances de vous faire tuer, Sarah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? Vous saviez pourtant bien que vous ne pouviez pas vous en sortir seule !

-Il fallait bien que je me défende ! Je n'allai pas me laisser faire ! Si Peter n'était pas arrivé juste à temps, oui, là, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Sellington garda le silence, croyant que je lui reprochais sa propre absence.

-Mais après ? Vous auriez pu rester dans les cales, au lieu de remonter avec nous ! Je penchai la tête sur le côté.

-Vous n'avez jamais eu envie d'être un héros, Roman ? Dis-je plus doucement. De faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire et de courageux ? Je n'avais jamais rien fait de tel avant, et pour une fois au moins dans ma vie, je pense que je peux être fière de moi !

-Fière d'avoir tué une dizaine d'hommes ? J'ouvris la bouche de stupeur, devant une telle évidence.

-Euh … je, non ! Fière de vous avoir défendus ! Balbutiai-je. Mais je me tus, des larmes plein les yeux, sachant que mon argument n'avait aucun fondement. Sellington soupira.

-Ne vous en voulez pas autant, Sarah. Ce n'était pas mon intention. J'aurais fait la même chose à votre place, même si je vous le reproche. Mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de cela pour prouver que vous êtes courageuse. Et puis j'ai eu si peur pour vous…


	8. Chapter 8

**« **_Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage,_

_Traversé çà et là par de brillants soleils._ »

**Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal , _l'Ennemi_ **

**VIII**

**Changement de cap**

Sellington parti, je regardai autour de moi. Dans le coin de la salle, quelques hommes me regardaient fixement en chuchotant, mais je n'y pris pas garde. Avec mes habits masculins, rien ne pouvait plus m'arriver. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais, car quand ils se levèrent pour me forcer à les suivre à la force de leur couteaux, je ne pus pas réagir tellement je fus surprise.

Personne dans la salle n'avait esquissé le moindre geste envers moi, et je fus obligée de leur obéir. Ils me conduisirent sur leur propre navire. Aux rares phrases qu'ils prononcèrent, je compris que j'avais été victime d'un enlèvement destiné à extorquer une rançon énorme à Sellington. Mon discours n'avait servi qu'à faire savoir à la cantonade que le capitaine était immensément riche, et je m'en voulus énormément. J'eus beau me débattre tant et si bien que les cordes me rentrèrent dans les poignets et les côtes, ils me ligotèrent, me passèrent un bâillon autour de la bouche et me jetèrent dans la cale.

Ton capitaine tient apparemment beaucoup à toi, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, me dit un des portugais, nous vous avons suivi tout l'après-midi. 

Il devrait arriver avec l'argent d'ici peu, dit un autre. Puis ils remontèrent.

Après quelques instants, j'entendis une voix au dessus de moi. Sellington demandait à me voir avant de leur donner l'argent. Alors ils le firent descendre, un couteau sous la gorge. Impassible, comme à son habitude, Sellington avançait, le regard droit. Même si je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler à la vue de cette lame brillante. Voyant que j'étais vivante, Sellington demanda à ce que je sois relâchée d'abord, mais mes ravisseurs refusèrent. Ils le délestèrent de son argent. Alors Sellington il tenta de mettre la main à son épée, mais avant qu'il ait pu le faire, le portugais lui trancha la gorge en ricanant.

Seulement celui-ci ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réaction de Sellington. Celui-ci, au lieu de s'écrouler à terre dans un flot de sang, dégaina et planta son épée en arrière dans le ventre de son agresseur. Les autres restèrent muets de stupéfaction, puis hésitèrent sur la conduite à tenir. Voyant que leur chef était mort, ils s'enfuirent en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, en criant au fantôme. Moi, j'avais toujours les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur Sellington.

Il ôta son épée du cadavre de l'homme en prenant appui dessus, s'approcha de moi et défit mes liens sans rien dire. En silence, je frottai mes poignets douloureux. Alors, sans réfléchir, je le serrai dans mes bras. Surpris tout d'abord, il recula mais ne se défit pas de mon étreinte, et posa une main mal assurée sur ma taille. Je fis un pas en arrière, tremblante à la fois de la peur que j'avais eue et du trouble que me causait son contact. Je lui dis murmurai un simple « merci » auquel il me répondit tout bas. Nous remontâmes les marches en silence. Mais en retournant sur le pont, nous nous aperçûmes que le bateau avait parcouru beaucoup de chemin depuis le moment où j'avais été enlevée. De plus, il ne restait plus un seul canot de sauvetage, parce que l'équipage s'était enfui avec. Après avoir inspecté le pont du galion portugais, Sellington me dit :

Le vent ne souffle pas dans la bonne direction pour rejoindre tout de suite « La Plume ». De plus, une tempête se prépare. Vous allez devoir m'aider, Morgane. J'acquiesçai sans mot dire. Quelques heures plus tard, le vent se leva.

Ce fut un orage effroyable. Le vent se déchaînait, soulevait des vagues qu'il lançait contre nous avec une fureur folle. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point la navigation était difficile avant cette nuit-là. Deux matelots pour braver une tempête aussi horrible que celle-là, c'était bien peu. Pourtant, il a bien fallu que nous y arrivions. J'eus à manier les drisses et à monter dans les haubans à toute vitesse, jusqu'à ce que mes mains soient couvertes d'ampoules douloureuses. Il fallu diminuer les voiles pour éviter qu'elles ne se déchirent sous la force herculéenne du vent, et pour cela Roman Sellington m'apprit à me servir des martinets et des cargues pour les replier contre les mâts. Le mât d'artimon manqua d'ailleurs de se rompre. Plus d'une fois je failli être jetée à la mer par les poulies qui se balançaient dangereusement. Mais de la mature, le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux était encore plus impressionnant.

Nous ne dormîmes pas de la nuit, travaillant d'arrache-pied pour maintenir le bâtiment à flots. Sellington m'hurlait des ordres que je m'empressais d'exécuter., travaillait à toute vitesse, rabattait les voiles, changeait de cap sans cesse pour ne pas chavirer et paraissait imperturbable sous la pluie cinglante, qui moi manquais de me faire glisser des cordages à tout moment. Je n'y voyais rien, les vagues se rabattaient en inondant l'entrepont. Plus d'une fois je crus mourir noyée mais je me battais encore et encore. Les embruns me brûlaient les yeux, j'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds. Le vent ne faisait trembler de froid. A force de tirer sur les drisses j'avais les muscles tout endoloris. En bref, nous fîmes office de matelots, de capitaine, de second et de timonier à la fois.

L'avantage indéniable d'un galion comme « La Plume », comparé à celui-ci, était que l'on avait besoin de personne pour l'entretien et la navigation, car tout se faisait de lui-même depuis plus de deux cents ans…

Au matin, l'orage était passé et la mer plus enfin plus calme. Je m'écroulais de fatigue au pied du grand mât, tous les membres douloureux. En me réveillant, je me retrouvai dans un lit douillet, le regard protecteur de Roman au dessus de moi.

Nous avons réussi ! dis-je d'une voix brisée par la fatigue.

Non, vous avez réussi, me répondit-il de sa voix profonde. Moi je survis toujours à ce genre de choses, vous le savez bien. Mais vous, vous avez été très courageuse. Aucune autre femme n'aurait réussi à faire cela à votre place. Et peu d'hommes par la même occasion. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu vous sauver la vie !

Ne plaisantez pas avec cela, lui répondis-je, vexée. Je n'étais pour rien dans mon enlèvement. Croyez bien que si j'avais su que mon discours aurait provoqué cela, je me serais abstenue… J'en suis vraiment désolée. Et puis… J'ai l'air forte comme cela, mais de vous voir vous faire égorger n'est pas particulièrement agréable.

Désolé d'avoir fait cela. Mais vous deviez savoir que je pouvais aller jusqu'au bout.

Je le savais… mais tout de même… Et à l'image du couteau sous sa gorge qui me revenait, je fermais les yeux en frissonnant.

Je sais que vous vous en remettrez vite. Et puis… votre discours m'a fait un bien fou. De même, votre enlèvement a mis un peu de piquant dans ma vie. Je vous l'avais prédit le jour de votre arrivée.

Je secouai la tête d'un air faussement vexé. Nous terminâmes cette conversation sur un sourire échangé. Plus tard, je me levai, pleine de courbatures, pour monter sur le pont afin de juger de notre situation. Accoudée au bastingage, je sentis dans mon dos que Sellington me rejoignait.

Nous sommes embarqués dans une salle affaire. Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Nous devons terminer notre course jusqu'aux îles des Caraïbes, si je veux pouvoir vous faire arriver saine et sauve quelque part. Un petit inventaire que j'ai fait m'a permis de savoir que la nourriture peut vous faire tenir deux mois et demi, la durée minimale d'une traversée de l'océan. Moi, je peux m'abstenir de manger. Cette traversée est possible, mais malheureusement, je ne connais pas très bien ce bateau. J'espère que nous y arriverons.

Il n'y a aucune raison, dis-je en lui lançant mon sourire le plus ouvert.

Je ne serais pas aussi optimiste pour ma part…répondit-il.

Cessez donc de voir du malheur partout, Roman. Sellington me rendit un sourire triste, et s'appuya au bastingage..

Le soir qui arriva, nous fûmes contraints de dormir dans la même cabine, car ce vaisseau n'était pas aussi luxueux que le nôtre. Sellington insista pour dormir à même le sol, et toutes mes prières ne purent le décider à le faire changer d'avis. Au cours de la nuit, je fus réveillée par des cris déchirants.

La première frayeur passée, je compris que Sellington faisait un cauchemar. J'allumai une bougie et m'approchai doucement de lui. Je murmurai son prénom pour le réveiller, mais ce fut peine perdue. Je le secouai doucement, mais il continuait à gémir des choses incompréhensibles et à remuer la tête avec des gestes saccadés. Je posai ma bougie à terre, et lui saisit la tête entre mes deux mains. Il se calma immédiatement et me prit les poignets.

Lisa, my dear Lisa, murmura-t-il.

Le contact de ses mains sur mes poignets encore rouges et brûlants du frottement de la corde avait lancé en moi comme une vague de frissons, et l'envie spontanée de l'embrasser me traversa l'esprit. Je penchai mon visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres m'attiraient comme un papillon l'est par la lumière. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, et je sursautai, tirée de ma torpeur.

Vous avez fait un cauchemar, Roman. J'ai entendu des cris, alors j'ai accouru. Ses mains glissèrent de mes poignets, il se redressa en dégageant son visage.

What a nightmare… murmura-t-il dans sa langue natale, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Always the same…

Pardon ? Roman tourna ses yeux vers moi, revenant à la réalité.

Tout le temps je refais le même cauchemar, celui de la nuit… où est morte Lisa. Je vole à son secours, je plonge, nage encore et toujours, mais je n'arrive jamais à la sortir à temps de l'eau… et c'est un cadavre livide que je tiens dans mes bras ! Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Sed letum non omnia finit », comme dirait Properce. Mais la mort n'est pas la fin de tout….

Tout va bien se passer maintenant, je suis là… Vous ne ferez plus ce cauchemar. Pour toute réponse, Sellington me prit la main et me la tint serrée entre les siennes. Je n'aurai pas cru que sa peau de fantôme puisse être aussi chaude.

Vous… vous aviez tenté de sauver Lisa, lors de sa noyade ?

Oui.

Vous ne me l'aviez pas dit, le jour où je suis arrivée.

Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

Je vous aurais mieux compris.

Vous avez lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert dès le premier jour, Morgane. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de savoir cela.

Lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert… C'était effectivement l'expression qui convenait…Je ressassais cette phrase dans ma tête, et repensais soudain à ses mémoires.

Avez-vous continué à remplir votre journal de bord ? demandai-je sur un ton complètement différent.

Oui. Je ne répondis rien. Pourquoi me demander cela ? Vous ne le lirez pas avant longtemps, si c'est cela qui vous hante. C'est encore trop personnel. Mais le temps est relatif, peut-être saurez-vous le fin mot de cette histoire plus tôt qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

Si j'arrive à rentrer chez moi un jour… dis-je soudain, nostalgique.

Je comprends… ma compagnie n'est pas des plus agréables.

Oh non ! Répondis-je sans réfléchir. Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… non, rien. M'interrompis-je. Après un long silence, je fis un mouvement pour partir. Dormez en paix, dis-je. Sellington sourit de ma formule.

Vous aussi. Et que vos rêves vous portent loin. En me levant, ma main qu'il tenait toujours glissa dans la sienne, et il frôla l'anneau que je portai.

Attendez, dit-il. Il prit ma bougie et l'approcha de mon doigt. Où avez-vous trouvé cet anneau ? dit-il avec stupéfaction. Et comme je ne répondais rien : Vous me l'avez volé pendant mon sommeil ! Comment avez-vous osé faire une chose aussi irrespectueuse ? Et avant que je ne puisse lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, il hurla : Sortez immédiatement de cette cabine ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ! Voleuse et sournoise !

Je sortis, des larmes plein les yeux, atterrée par cette réaction violente que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il claqua la porte derrière moi. Je fus prise de court par le vent froid qui soufflait cette nuit-là, n'ayant qu'une longue chemise sur moi. Je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je n'avais jamais vu Sellington se mettre en colère, encore moins contre moi, et cette réaction si brusque et violente m'avait ébranlée. Je fis tourner l'anneau autour de mon doigt. Je me rappelai soudain que c'était celui de Lisa. C'était tellement évident maintenant que je m'en voulais de mon indélicatesse. Je retirais l'anneau, et allai le glisser sous la porte de la cabine. Je voulu lui dire que je ne l'aurais pour rien au monde volé mais les mots ne sortirent pas de ma bouche. Il se rendrait bien compte de son erreur seul. Je me mis à marcher sur le pont inférieur, espérant que la fraîcheur de la nuit me ferait retrouver un peu de calme. N'osant pas retourner à la porte de Sellington, j'attendis, mais en vain, qu'il vienne me parler. L'impatience et la colère montaient en moi au fil des minutes. Il allait donc me laisser là, dans le froid, pieds nus, sans un mot ? Après quelques heures au bout desquelles je compris qu'il ne viendrait pas, je m'endormais dans les cales, pelotonnée dans les voiles de rechange.

Au petit matin je le trouvai près de moi. J'avais une couverture qui me tenait chaud.

Je m'excuse pour mon comportement exécrable d'hier soir. Dit-il. Mais vous n'aviez pas à voler cet anneau, Eléonore. Il m'est très précieux, et j'avais confiance en vous. Il me tendit l'objet.

Celui-ci… Je l'interrompis et m'approchais de lui. Je déboutonnais son pourpoint.

Que faites-vous ? Dit-il d'un air effrayé. Je continuai.

Vous étiez tellement persuadé que dans votre colère vous n'avez pas cherché à vérifier votre accusation, dis-je en sortant de sous sa chemise son anneau qui pendait toujours au bout d'une de sa chaîne. Je le mis à côoté de l'autre. Je l'ai vu là le premier jour, quand vous m'aviez montré vos cicatrices. Et il y est toujours resté. Il leva vers moi des yeux effarés et plein de remords.

Mais alors ? Balbutia-t-il.

Il était avec votre journal de bord, le jour où j'ai voyagé dans le temps pour venir vous retrouver.

Ô mon dieu… murmura-t-il. Tout est clair. Il baissa la tête. Si vous saviez à quel point je m'en veux … Puis releva son visage vers moi. Excusez-moi, je vous en prie, supplia-t-il en me serrant les mains. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Vous étiez déjà pardonné, Roman. Il sourit. Mais avant, j'aimerai vérifier quelque chose. Je plaçais les deux anneaux l'un à coté de l'autre et les comparai. Parfaitement identiques…C'est bien ce que je pensai. Au moment précis où les deux anneaux se touchèrent, ils se fondirent en un seul qui resta accroché à la chaîne de Sellington, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été que la vision d'un esprit troublé.

Il a retrouvé sa place, dis-je. Puis : vous m'aviez demandé ce que vous pouviez faire pour vous faire pardonner ? Offrez-moi quelque chose de chaud, s'il vous plaît… Je suis frigorifiée !

Oh, mais évidemment ! s'empressa-t-il en entourant la couverture autour de mes épaules. Mais vous étiez nu-pieds ? Il secoua la tête. Je vais réparer mon erreur… Il voulut me porter dans ses bras, je refusais, et me levai. Contrairement à la première fois, je ne lui demandai pas de me laisser marcher. Je montais en vitesse m'installer sur le fauteuil de la cabine, et Sellington, qui me suivait, s'empressa d'allumer un feu.

Ne bougez pas, je vais m'occuper de vous. Il semblait avoir du mal à raviver les cendres.

Je ne sais plus faire ce genre de choses…C'est que je n'en ai plus besoin vous savez, me dit-il d'un air penaud. Je souriais.

Je le sais, répondis-je. Au bout de quelques minutes, le feu commença à prendre. J'approchai mon fauteuil en le remerciant, et fermai les yeux à cette chaleur délicieuse. Sellington avait trouvé du thé dans les cales, et m'en prépara une tasse.

Vous n'auriez pas dû, dis-je lorsqu'il me la tendit.

Mais si, au contraire. Je vous ai injustement accusée et je me dois de me faire pardonner.

Mais je vous ai pardonné, Roman, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il s'assit à mes pieds et poussa un léger soupir.

Vous comprenez, cet anneau est tout ce qu'il me reste… Je me surpris à lui répondre sur un ton presque agressif.

De Lisa, je sais. Roman me regarda puis détourna la tête.

Je sais que je devrai l'oublier à présent. Vous me le rappelez tous les jours.

Mais, je ne vous ai jamais rien reproché ! Et je ne vous ai plus jamais parlé de cela depuis notre première discussion.

Je le sais, c'est une raison de plus. Je me tus, n'ayant pas compris le sens de cette parole énigmatique.

L'après-midi, alors que je me promenais sur le pont, ayant repris des forces, j'aperçus un navire au loin. Je le criai au capitaine, espérant que ce fut « La plume » qui nous rejoignait. Mais celui-ci me dit :

Je ne crois pas qu'ils viendront à notre secours. Ils sont trop contents de s'être débarrassés de moi.

Mais Roman, vous m'aviez dit que vous ne pouviez pas vous éloigner de votre navire, parce qu'une force vous y retenait : ce ne peut-être que lui ! Nous sommes sauvés !

C'est vrai, dans ma distraction, je n'y avais plus pensé ! Mais, regardez : la voile de ce navire-ci est blanche, non noire !

Quelques heures plus tard, le bateau était tout proche. Trop proche. On entendit une détonation, des fumées s'élevèrent du navire et un boulet de canon évita de justesse notre embarcation pour plonger dans la mer en soulevant des vagues énormes. La voile blanche n'avait pas été synonyme de bon présage.

Ce sont des pirates, Morgane ! Ils nous attaquent ! Allez vous mettre à l'abri !

Ça existe encore ? Je croyais que le siècle de la flibuste était révolu !

Moins qu'on ne le croit !

Mais vous êtes aussi un pirate, Roman ! Vous devriez savoir vous défendre !

Plus depuis tout ce temps ! Je n'ai pas manié une épée depuis une éternité !

Maintenant le bateau accostait le nôtre par le flanc.

A l'abordage ! Hurlèrent-ils en espagnol.

Les grappins déferlèrent. Mais en débarquant, nos boucaniers ne trouvèrent personne : nous nous étions dissimulés dans les cales. D'abord désorientés par cette manœuvre à laquelle ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, ils se mirent ensuite à tout fouiller de fond en combles. Un groupe de trois personnes s'approcha dangereusement de nous, qui étions cachés derrière des sacs de farine. Sellington s'était mis devant moi pour me protéger. L'un d'eux se mit à percer tous les sacs. Quand il arriva au nôtre, il perça si loin que la pointe atteint l'estomac de Sellington, mais celui-ci reçu le coup sans broncher. Je portai la main à la bouche pour étouffer un cri. Ils ne nous avaient pas trouvé et s'apprêtaient à repartir, quand soudain un des hommes eut un dernier soupçon.

Il vint écarter le sac. Sellington bondit et lui enfonça son épée dans le cœur. L'homme s'écroula à terre. L'autre derrière lui, plus hardi, engagea le fer. Sellington se défendit comme un diable , lui assenant quelques bottes vieilles de deux siècles dont il était maintenant le seul détenteur, et parvint à lui enfoncer la lame dans le bras. Il fut touché plusieurs fois en retour, malgré sa technique imparable, car l'autre ne s'en tenait pas seulement aux règles pures de l'escrime chevaleresque, et n'hésitait pas à lui porter des coups sournois et totalement inattendus. Mais l'autre continuai toujours de se battre, nullement découragé par les blessures sans conséquence qu'il donnait, croyant vaincre très sûrement cet homme trop loyal pour lui..

Le troisième homme tourna la tête vers moi, m'aperçut soudain, dégaina son épée et me la plaça la pointe sous la gorge. Je saisis une pioche qui se trouvait derrière moi et lui assenait un grand coup de manche dans les côtes. Ma technique à moi n'était certes pas pleine de mouvements gracieux et de feintes habiles, mais elle fut utile. Il recula, le souffle coupé, mais se ressaisit bientôt. Je retournais la pioche, la pointe en avant, en position de défense. Je voulus lui donner un second coup, mais il l'esquiva, et la pointe, emportée par son élan, alla se ficher dans le parquet. Je tirais de toutes mes forces mais n'arrivais pas à l'en déloger. Alors, l'homme en face de moi, qui portait auparavant un air de triomphe dans le regard, s'écroula soudain à terre. C'était Peter derrière lui !

Content d'vous r'voir, mam'selle ! Il me lança une épée. Je lui lançais moi un sourire reconnaissant et complice.

Sellington avait réussi à éliminer son premier adversaire, mais alertés par les bruits, d'autres pirates étaient descendus entre-temps. Nous nous battîmes tous les trois avec acharnement, moi avec beaucoup plus de mal, n'ayant jamais manié une épée de ma vie. Sellington sembla, lui, retrouver facilement ses marques, et aligna rapidement sur le sol une dizaine des ennemis qui se présentaient à lui. Son jeu d'escrime ressemblait plus à une danse qu'à une bagarre. Il fendait et se déplaçait dans une chorégraphie parfaite, et ses pieds ne semblaient pas toucher le sol. La pointe de son épée atteignait son homme à tous les coups, dard d'une abeille, avec vitesse et précision. Quand la cale fut libérée de nos adversaires, nous remontâmes prestement les sombres escaliers. Sellington, n'ayant pas prêté attention à la présence de Peter à ses cotés, s'arrêta soudain, stupéfait de voir qu'il n'y avait plus deux, mais trois navires.

Tout l'équipage de « La Plume » nous avait rejoint et se battait avec nous contre les corsaires espagnols. A cette découverte qui lui mit du baume au cœur, Sellington se battit avec plus de vigueur encore encore, s'il était possible; et comme toute notre troupe -excepté moi- était invincible, elle ne tarda pas à venir à bout des adversaires. Quand les derniers s'enfuirent, un grand cri de victoire s'éleva alors ; et tout l'équipage félicita le capitaine qui faisait enfin partie des leurs grâce à cette action.

Alors nous remontâmes tous sur « La Plume », ayant pris soin de prendre avec nous tout ce qui avait été jugé utile sur le vaisseau portugais et sur celui des pirates espagnols. Le problème des provisions manquantes ayant ainsi été écarté, nous continuâmes notre voyage vers les îles des Caraïbes dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus sereine. Toutefois, la bataille à peine terminée, Sellington ne se fit pas faute de me reprocher d'avoir combattu avec eux.

Vous aviez toutes les chances de vous faire tuer, Morgane ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? Vous saviez pourtant bien que vous ne pouviez pas vous en sortir seule !

Il fallait bien que je me défende ! Je n'allai pas me laisser faire ! Si Peter n'était pas arrivé juste à temps, oui, là, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est, une épée en travers du corps ! Sellington garda le silence, croyant que je lui reprochais sa propre absence.

Mais après ? Vous auriez pu rester dans les cales, au lieu de remonter avec nous ! Je penchai la tête sur le côté.

Vous n'avez jamais eu envie d'être un héros, Roman ? Dis-je plus doucement. C'était grisant ! Je n'avais jamais rien fait de tel avant, et pour une fois au moins dans ma vie, je pense que je peux être fière de moi !

Fière d'avoir tué une dizaine d'hommes ? J'ouvris la bouche de stupeur, devant une telle évidence.

Euh … je, non ! Fière de vous avoir défendus ! Balbutiai-je. Mais je me tus, la gorge serrée, sachant que mon argument n'avait aucun fondement. Sellington soupira.

Ne vous en voulez pas autant, MorganeE. Ce n'était pas mon intention. J'aurais fait la même chose à votre place, même si je vous le reproche. Mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de cela pour prouver que vous êtes courageuse. Et puis j'ai eu si peur pour vous…


	9. Chapter 9

« _I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him ?_

_And will he see how much he means to me ?_

_I think it's not to be_ »

**Sally's Song****, Danny Elfman**

**IX**

**L'Ile au trésor**

Environ deux mois et demi plus tard, comme l'avait prévu Sellington, nous abordions dans les Caraïbes. De loin, j'avais vu de la fumée s'échapper de la forêt tropicale. Quelqu'un vivait donc ici ? Tout semblait si désert… Ces îles aux couleurs si intenses me plurent immédiatement. A peine en avais-je touché le sol que je marchai pieds nus dans le sable, les cheveux au vent, respirant à pleins poumons cet air si doux. La chaleur était apaisée par l'ombre des palmiers, et dès que l'on s'enfonçait dans l'île, les multiples plantes exotiques, bougainvillées, fougères ou lianes, offraient plus de fraîcheur encore. Roman regardait tout d'un œil neuf.

Je suis déjà venu ici tant de fois, et pourtant, je n'ai jamais vu ces îles sous un soleil aussi éclatant. Est-ce toujours ainsi, d'habitude ? Et comme j'acquiesçai : Il y a tant de lumière… Ces couleurs… C'est vous qui nous l'apportez, Morgane, comme toujours. Je souris à sa remarque.

J'avais déjà vu ces îles en image bien des fois, pourtant, je trouvai celle-ci si belle en réalité que je me mis à courir dans le sable comme une gamine. Roman sourit de mon ingénuité. Je courus me baigner dans ces eaux limpides et turquoise auxquelles je ne pouvais résister et y passai un moment délicieux. Sellington ne m'en vit pas sortir d'un bon œil.

Faites donc un peu attention… Je tirai sur ma chemise collée par l'eau d'un air gêné. Jusque là mes rondeurs ne m'avaient pas dérangées, mais cette chemise transparente montrait tout. Je ne sais pas si vous faites ce genre de choses chez vous, mais ici tout le monde vous regarde. Tous les yeux des membres de l'équipage se posèrent sur moi, et je rougis de la tête aux pieds.

Vous savez pourtant que je ne suis pas comme les autres, répondis-je d'un air pincé. Vous devriez me connaître depuis tant de temps. On ne peut jamais faire ce qu'on veut, ici. Chez moi, les femmes se promènent dix fois moins couvertes et personne ne les regarde. Sellington me recouvrit de son manteau sur les épaules.

Mais vous n'êtes pas chez vous.

Je ne serais jamais plus chez moi nulle part. Lançai-je avec humeur.

Vous avez été déracinée, mais vous trouverez bien quelque part de quoi nourrir vos souvenirs futurs, me dit-il pour me réconforter. Il s'éloigna brusquement vers un groupe de palmiers et resta quelques temps à le contempler, les yeux dans le vague. Je le rejoignis.

Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant ?

J'avais oublié que j'en avais laissé un ici.

Laissé un quoi ? Roman ne me répondit pas et fit signe à un de ses matelots de venir.

Celui-ci, au lieu de lui obéir tout de suite, alla chercher des pelles sur le bateau avant de revenir. Il lui en tendit une et tous deux se mirent à creuser au pied des palmiers. Au bout de longues minutes un bruit sourd résonna sous le fer de leurs outils. Roman sauta au fond du trou et y attacha le bout d'une corde que son matelot lui lança. Avec de grandes difficultés, ils sortirent un énorme coffre d'ébène recouvert de ferronneries. Roman sortit du trou et extirpa de sa bourse une petite clef rouillée par les embruns, qu'il introduisit dans la serrure. Le couvercle grinçant s'ouvrit sur une montagne de bijoux et de pièces d'or de tous pays. J'ouvris de grands yeux devant ce trésor, puis fixai Roman. Il s'agenouilla sur le coffre, fouilla quelques minutes, et me tendit une chaîne d'où pendait un rubis.

Je le remerciais sans un mot.

J'avais oublié que je l'avais enterré là. A l'époque, notre navire était chargé depuis la poupe jusqu'à la proue et nous n'avions pas assez de place pour l'emmener.

Et il y en a d'autres, des coffres dans ce genre-là ?

Quelques-uns, disséminés ça et là, me répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Je ne suis pas la seule à aimer les aventures, à ce que je vois… dis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Deux hommes vinrent charger le coffre sur le navire.

Il y aura bien un jour quelqu'un que j'arriverai à rendre heureux malgré moi…

Peu de temps après le soleil se coucha sur la mer. La nuit était claire, les étoiles scintillantes. On alluma un grand feu, et soudain, une vague de tristesse me poussa à m'éloigner de tous ces autres qui riaient et buvaient. Sellington, seul, s'était mis à l'écart, adossé à un arbre. Pieds nus, je marchais non loin, passais sans qu'il me voit, et m'enfonçais à l'intérieur des terres. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule moi aussi. Des milliers de bruits m'assaillirent de toutes parts quand j'entrai dans la forêt tropicale: des bruissements de feuilles, des cris de singe et des pépiements d'oiseaux exotiques. J'avais souvent remarqué que les chants des oiseaux changent en fonction du lieu où on vit et transforment l'atmosphère. Plus je m'enfonçais, et moins la lumière me parvenait, mais la lune était pleine et me suffisait pour avancer en évitant les obstacles. De nombreux restes d'une ancienne vie jonchaient le sol. Je voulais trouver une habitation, ou quelqu'un, à cause de la fumée que j'avais aperçue du bateau. Mais à chaque fois que je pensai la trouver au détour d'un chemin, je me perdais encore plus . Seulement, je ne pouvais plus retourner sur mes pas.

J'entendis soudain comme des craquements réguliers derrière moi. Quelqu'un me suivait. J'accélérai. Au moment où ces pas trop humains se rapprochèrent dangereusement, je vis enfin l'habitation que je cherchai, et elle n'avait rien à avoir avec ce que j'avais imaginé. C'était, au bout d'une grande allée qui n'avait pas été entretenue depuis longtemps, bordée de feux de Bengale, une maison coloniale délabrée. Des herbes entouraient les colonnes blanches, couraient sur les murs et retenaient à peine les fenêtres aux persiennes cassées.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je poussai un cri strident. C'était Sellington. Je soupirai de soulagement et m'excusai de ma brusque réaction. Lui s'excusa de m'avoir fait peur.

Vous venez visiter , lui dis-je.

C'est peut-être dangereux, pour vous, Morgane.

Vous me protègerez ! Il avança de trois pas et s'arrêta net, bloqué comme par un mur invisible..

Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. C'est à vous seule de continuer. Mais faites attention, je vous en prie.

D'accord.

J'avançai donc, et en me retournant, je vis Sellington s'asseoir sur une pierre pour m'attendre, l'air inquiet, les mains dans les cheveux. La maison semblait abandonnée. Je frappai quand même. Mais comme personne ne répondait, j'entrai malgré tout. La porte grinça affreusement. Dans le hall, un gigantesque arbre tortueux crevait le plancher et lançait ses branches nues vers le plafond. Je le contournai pour monter les escaliers et me collai le long du mur pour éviter les branches les plus longues.

Plusieurs portes donnaient sur la mezzanine du premier étage. Derrière la première, que j'ouvris prudemment, il y avait une chambre, ou, du moins, ce qui semblait avoir été autrefois une chambre de jeune fille. Des toiles blanches protégeaient les meubles. Quand j'ouvris la seconde porte, je fus très surprise d'y voir tous les signes d'une pièce habitée et vivante. Tout était propre, et un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, à moitié caché par un paravent sur lequel se reflétait une ombre d'homme assis.

Bonjour, dis-je poliment. Excusez-moi d'être entrée comme cela, mais je croyais que la maison était abandonnée.

On ne me répondit pas. Je m'avançai alors pour voir le visage de mon locataire muet, m'attendant à tout. En réalité, il n'était pas effrayant du tout. C'était un très vieil homme au teint foncé, qui fumait un narguilé, les yeux dans le vague. Il portait un drôle de costume, mélange de celui des Indiens et des habitants de son île, composé de draperies soyeuses entourées autour de son corps frêle.

Je répétai ma phrase, essayai de le faire parler, de me présenter. Il ne me répondit toujours pas. Je m'assis en face de lui, lui demandai s'il allait bien, m'étonnai de le trouver seul ici. Il ne me donnait toujours aucune réponse. Mais après quelques minutes de silence, il prononça d'une voix grave : « Vita ipsa dixit Amor totus potest fecitque. Amor Vita est. Uror, et in pectore regnat Amor. Que precor eveniant. » Je n'y compris rien de prime abord, si ce n'est que c'était du latin, ce qui paraissait déplacé dans la bouche de ce personnage, mais m'appliquai à me souvenir du moindre mot.

Le vieil homme ne prononça alors plus une seule parole, et je fis demi-tour, me répétant sans cesse les mots latins comme une litanie. Sellington m'attendait toujours à l'entrée, la tête entre les mains. Il parut soulagé de me voir. Je lui répétai les phrases sans préambule, par crainte de les oublier. A ma grande surprise, il me les traduisit sur le champ :

« La vie elle-même dit que l'amour fait tout, l'amour peut tout. L'amour est la vie. Je brûle, et dans mon cœur règne l'amour. Que ma prière soit exaucée. »… Mais, pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

Je lui racontai dans les moindres détails ma rencontre avec le vieux fumeur et ses phrases restèrent pour nous une énigme. Nous refîmes le chemin en sens inverse, discutant de cette étrange rencontre. Roman me dit que peut-être, cet homme était un gourou vaudou, car c'était la religion qui se pratiquait le plus dans les Caraïbes.

C'est bizarre, repris-je après un temps, cette maison toute seule au milieu d'une île déserte… Et comment fait donc ce vieil homme pour vivre seul ?

A la réflexion, ce n'est pas si étrange que cela. Les îles de Caraïbes on longtemps été des repaires de flibustiers. Les choses que vous voyez partout sont des restes de cette ancienne vie-là. Cette maison devait être celle d'un gouverneur… Et puis, les gens d'ici savent vivre d'un rien, ce n'est pas comme nous autres européens.

Des flibustiers ? Vraiment ?

Vraiment. Surtout à côté, à Saint-Domingue. C'est très peuplé là-bas, contrairement à ici.

Saint-Domingue ? Je réfléchis quelques instants… Ah, Haïti.

A propos, savez-vous d'où vient le mot flibustier ? Et comme je secouais la tête : de « fly boat ». Intéressant, non ?

Vous ne devez pas être de peu dans l'invention de ce mot, pensais-je à haute voix. Roman sourit. Pourrions-nous y aller ?

Bien sûr ! Mais ne vous attendez pas, avec votre imagination romanesque, comme je le crains, à ce que cette île soit le paradis de Paul et Virginie, rempli de perroquets, et de fruits et de fleurs de toutes sortes, et baignant dans le bonheur le plus pur.

Sellington, toujours aussi prévenant, m'écartait les branches en parlant et m'indiquait les obstacles à éviter. Je n'avais plus à redouter un éventuel personnage malveillant, puisque mon suiveur était devenu mon protecteur.

Le peuple de cette île a une histoire des plus tragiques, continua-t-il. Ils vivent dans le sang et la révolte depuis toujours. J'ai suivi toute leur histoire depuis les années 1660 car je me suis intéressé de très près à l'esclavage. A vivre sans cesse sur les mers entre les trois continents, j'ai vu les massacres des indiens Taïno, l'enlèvement des Africains, les négriers. On en a même attaqué plus d'un pour libérer leur population : mes hommes avaient de l'action et moi je me sentais utile. J'ai vu les horreurs se perpétrer sur les autochtones comme sur les esclaves. J'ai assisté à toutes ces cruautés, et pour une fois dans ma vie, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je me suis senti utile. Nous sommes restés une bonne cinquantaine d'années à Saint-Domingue. Il y avait malheureusement beaucoup à faire. Chaque nuit, j'aidais comme je le pouvais les esclaves à se révolter ou à se défendre. Et chaque matin ils avaient tout oublié, mais mon esprit veillait sur eux. Beaucoup, aimant le surnaturel, ont fait de moi un Loa. Je suis même un peu à l'origine de cette croyance. Et comme je l'interrogeai du regard : c'est une sorte de dieu, d'ange protecteur lié à une famille.

Un ange protecteur… répétai-je doucement.

Je peux m'enorgueillir d'avoir en fait quelques actes honorables à cette époque.

Quelques actes honorables ? Vous plaisantez ? C'est admirable ! Mais pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé plus tôt ?

Je ne sais pas, l'occasion m'aura manqué, sans doute… Mais nous irons dès demain, si vous le souhaitez. Je vous montrerais tout ce qui m'a tenu à cœur.

Tout en l'écoutant attentivement, je le forçai à ralentir sa cadence, pour profiter de cette nuit si claire et si agréable. Je m'appuyai sur son bras et c'est comme ça que nous parvinrent sur la plage. Je ne pu m'empêcher de repenser à nouveau à lui avec un sentiment que je m'interdisais de ressentir. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que nous nous connaissions et plusieurs épreuves nous avaient rapprochés, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Roman était toujours au souvenir de Lisa, sa réaction face à ce qu'il croyait être le vol de son anneau en avait témoigné. Pourtant… Pourtant je me pris à penser que peut-être, peut-être, je ne lui étais pas indifférente. Alors, subitement, je lui dis :

Roman, il faut que je vous parle…

Ne dites rien Morgane. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. En effet, je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas que nous rentrions ensemble devant mon équipage. Je ne veux pas qu'ils croient des choses qui pourraient ternir votre réputation.

En effet… balbutiai-je.

Ses phrases m'avaient refroidie dans mon élan, et tant mieux, car j'allai commettre un maladresse irréparable. Comment avais-je pu croire que Roman puisse s'intéresser à moi plus qu'à une simple amie ? Pour la première fois nous ne nous étions pas compris. Je quittai son bras et ralentis le pas afin d'installer une distance entre nous. De devoir sans cesse taire ce que je ressentais de si fort pour lui depuis si longtemps me mit alors les larmes aux yeux. Je sentais un gouffre se creuser dans ma poitrine. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que je l'aimai à la folie depuis son premier regard, et cet amour avait grandi en moi au fil des jours. Je n'avais jamais aimé comme cela auparavant. Sellington, lui, si, et c'est ce qui l'éloignait de moi. Je m'assis sur le sable, le visage baigné de larmes, la tête enfouie dans les genoux. Pourtant, idiote que j'étais, je savais ce qui m'attendait depuis le début. Je souffrais par ma propre faute. Mais « l'amour brûle plus cruellement ceux qu'il voit céder malgré eux », comme aurait dit Roman en citant son poète latin favori. Je séchai mes larmes, tentait de chasser ces pensées de mon esprit, et marchait tout droit vers le feu autour duquel nos pirates continuaient de rire et de boire. Je m'assis parmi eux, et John, les yeux brillants, me tendit une bouteille de rhum, que je pris au grand sourire de ses acolytes. J'espérai inconsciemment que Roman soit là pour me voir, mais il n'était pas dans notre groupe.  
Je débouchai la bouteille et en but une gorgée. Je n'avais jamais bu de rhum avant et je toussais un peu. Mes compagnons repartirent de rire. Je bus une autre gorgée sans me démonter, puis deux, et ils me regardèrent d'un air admiratif. Le feu et l'alcool m'avaient fait monter le sang aux joues, et perdre un peu de ma méfiance envers eux. Ce n'étaient pas de mauvais bougres en réalité. Je passai la nuit à rire et à boire, à apprendre des anecdotes sur chacune de leurs vies passées, et remontait sur « La Plume » le lendemain matin, saoule comme jamais. Je ne sus jamais comment j'avais fait pour regagner mes draps.Le lendemain je me réveillai avec un mal de crâne effroyable et Roman était penché au-dessus de moi. Roman, mon ange gardien…

Vous vous habillez comme un homme, et maintenant vous buvez comme un homme. Il ne manque plus que vous fumiez, et vous serez l'incarnation parfaite de George Sand. Sellington secoua la tête d'un air navré mais sourit doucement. Votre vie doit bien vous manquer pour que vous vous mettiez dans un état pareil. Je voulu le démentir, mais je ne pus lui dire la véritable raison de mon comportement.

Ne dites rien. J'ai demandé à mes hommes de faire route vers Combe Hill. Nous partirons dans une semaine, après une incartade à St-Domingue, puisque vous le souhaitiez. Peut-être que revoir notre château vous remettra un peu de baume au cœur. Je vois bien que depuis quelques jours vous êtes mélancolique. J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas mon caractère peu amène qui vous aura influencée, et que vous retrouverez bientôt cet enthousiasme et cette joie de vivre que j'aimai voir en vous. Son discours me mit les larmes aux yeux. Je regrettai par dessus tout de l'avoir déçu.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Roman, répondis-je d'une voix fatiguée. Tout le monde a des moments de doute, de peur parfois, non ? C'était passager, je vous assure. Roman me prit les mains dans les siennes. Je les serrai fort pour me donner du courage. Il se leva et me quitta en me lançant un dernier sourire.

Remettez- vous vite. L'équipage voudra vous voir sur pied rapidement, maintenant que vous êtes aussi des leurs, dit-il avec un sourire. Il ferma la porte.

Je culpabilisai de toute cette sollicitude qu'il déployait envers moi, et que je n'estimai pas méritée. Je résolu de me reprendre en main immédiatement. Puisque Sellington semblait déçu de me voir sans cesse me prendre pour un homme, j'allai commencer par lui prouver le contraire, même si je n'étais pas quelqu'un de féminin pour deux sous. Je me levai et me bassinai abondamment le visage pour me réveiller. Je choisi dans ma malle une robe de soirée en faille de soie saumon que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de mettre, suivi les conseils que m'avait prodigué la modiste en me la vendant, et l'enfilai correctement cette fois-ci, pour l'associer à quelques fleurs bien choisies que Peter m'avait cueillies sur l'île. Ces fleurs, des hibiscus, tout juste connues en Europe, avaient des couleurs magnifiques et Peter m'avait dit qu'on les appelait plus joliment : « filles des îles . ». Peter avait parfois des attentions si différentes de ce que l'on aurait pu attendre de lui…

J'essayai de me recoiffer seule comme Sellington l'avait fait le premier soir, et après plus d'une heure, j'arrivai enfin à un résultat acceptable. Je n'étais pas d'habitude de celles qui accordent de l'importance à leur apparence, mais ce jour-là, je voulus montrer le meilleur de moi-même. Une fois maquillée, mes bijoux choisis, le rubis que Roman m'avait offert autour du cou, je me regardai dans la psyché. Je ne me reconnus pas. C'était une autre femme qui était devant moi, et j'avais plutôt bien réussi mon projet. Je sortis et préparai en cachette un dîner que j'apportai dans notre cabine.

J'arrangeai dans des vases d'autres fleurs des îles et dressait une jolie table. Tous ces préparatifs de femme d'intérieur m'auraient rebutée auparavant mais je les accomplissais avec plaisir pour Roman. Il rentra quelques minutes après que j'ai fini, et resta muet de stupeur en voyant la table, puis fixa les yeux sur moi.

Vous voyez, dis-je, que je sais aussi être une vraie femme… d'intérieur. Je sais faire les mêmes choses que les autres. Vous n'en douterez plus, désormais ?

Morgane, vous me surprendrez toujours. Vous êtes vraiment… sublime.

Merci ! Vous voyez que je mets les robes que vous m'avez offertes ! Dis-je en lissant celle que je portais du plat de la main. Sellington ne répondit rien. Il s'assit en gardant les yeux fixés sur moi. Je pris une chaise en face de lui, et l'enjoignis à dîner.

Et vous êtes aussi une fine cuisinière, apparemment, dit-il en considérant le plat. C'est une recette plat de chez vous ? C'est joliment dressé..

Je n'ai pas que des défauts et des « accès de folie », comme vous semblez le croire. Je sais aussi être sérieuse, s'il le faut.

Je le savais déjà, mais je préfère quand vous ne l'êtes pas, Morgane. Je vous préfère fantasque et originale. Vous me faites penser en ce moment à une vieille marquise guindée que j'ai connu autrefois ! Il pouffa de rire, et devant mon air vexé, voulut se rattraper : Mais vous êtes beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle ! Je ris aussi.

Il faudrait que je saches ce que vous attendez de moi, Roman ! Vous changez sans cesse d'avis !

Mais je n'attends rien de vous. Je vous aime beaucoup telle que vous êtes. Je rougis à cette réponse.

Telle que je suis ? Pas plus sérieuse ? Je veux dire, plus « comme il faut » ?

Telle que vous êtes. Ces derniers mots me touchèrent plus que j'aurai cru. Je baissai la tête en souriant pour moi et continuai àde manger.

Je remarquai soudain que Roman me regardait depuis de longues minutes, sans porter la moindre nourriture à sa bouche. J'avais oublié qu'il ne sentait plus le goût des aliments. Je ressentis une sorte de gêne, doublée de celle d'être dévisagée ainsi. Je lui en demandai la raison.

C'est que, vous feriez un très beau modèle. La teinte de vos cheveux est incroyable, elle se marie parfaitement ave votre carnation. Vous êtes faite de contrastes. Un peintre aurait eu plaisir à rendre cela. Vos grands yeux verts, votre charme presque enfantin… Un très beau modèle, vraiment. Je gardai le silence, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela. Il reprit ses pensées :

Puis-je vous posez une question ?

Allez-y.

Me permettriez-vous de faire votre portrait ? J'ouvris de grands yeux.

Si vous voulez.

Du moins essayer, dit-il en souriant. Je ne suis pas extrêmement doué.

Je n'en suis pas si sûre. J'ai vu ceux que vous avez faits de Lisa. Ils sont très bons. Il se leva sans répondre pour aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin.

Je doute que vous arriviez à rendre la couleur dont vous parliez avec ceci, dis-je en parlant de ses mines de plomb et de ses sanguines.

J'achèterai ce qu'il me faudra plus tard, je vous esquisserai en attendant. Vous aurez votre portrait en couleurs, je vous le promets.

Comment dois-je me mettre ?

Restez comme vous êtes, ne bougez pas.

Il poussa les couverts placés devant lui pour installer ses feuilles, et commença à placer les traits principaux. Un silence s'installa. Pendant que je le fixai, le regard droit, en essayant de ne pas bouger, je tentai de faire le vide sur la table sans rien voir de ce que je touchai.

Cessez de faire cela, on dirait un automate. Je souris. Et ne souriez pas. Ou plutôt si, continuez de sourire, cela vous convient mieux. Mais ne bougez plus !

Au bout d'une heure, j'avais les muscles ankylosés, je ne tenais plus en place sur mon fauteuil. J'en fis part à Roman.

Très bien, je reprends dans quelques minutes.

Je me levai et m'approchai : Je peux voir ? Demandai-je. Il cacha le dessin de ses bras, comme un enfant le ferait.

Non, pas encore !

Très bien… Je pris une de ses feuilles, une plume et de l'encre.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Je vais m'occuper pendant que vous me dessinez. Je me rassis à ma place, dans la même position, excepté que j'avais les yeux baissés vers ma feuille. Vous pouvez recommencer.

Pendant plus d'une heure, il continua à me dessiner, pendant que moi, je me mis à tracer sur la feuille toutes les choses qui me venaient à l'esprit, imbriquées les unes les autres dans un enchevêtrement de courbes et de volutes surréalistes. Il y avait des corps de femmes, des automates, des yeux, des papillons, des dragons et des cathédrales gothiques, tout une séries de pensées, d'objets jetés ça et là sans aucun lien entre eux. Quand il leva les yeux vers moi, disant qu'il pensait avoir fini, toute ma feuille était recouverte de griffonnages. Il me montra son œuvre. Ce portrait me toucha beaucoup. Il était vraiment beau. On aurait dit une esquisse de Léonard de Vinci, où l'ocre et le noir se mêlaient habilement. Il voulut voir ce que j'avais fait. Je cachais la feuille derrière mon dos.

Montrez-moi ! Dit-il en essayant d'attraper mon dessin.

Pas question ! Vous me prendriez pour une folle.

Mais vous êtes folle ! dit-il en riant.

Merci bien ! Et il réussit malgré moi à se saisir du dessin. Il resta à le contempler d'un air circonspect.

Je vois bien là les délires de votre cerveau. Je croisai les bras. Mais vous avez un bon style. Il s'attarda sur un coin de la feuille, et me montra le profil mélancolique d'un homme. C'est comme ça que vous me voyez ?

Ce serait trop réducteur. Non, vous, vous êtes le dessin tout entier.


End file.
